Finding Happiness
by TwiliteHeart1730
Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl who is in foster care, because her parents died in a fatal car accident. Every foster family she has ever been with, she was treated badly and unfairly. Will a new foster family show her that she can trust others? ALL HUMAN.
1. Accidents and Green Eyes

**New Story, New Author, I love FanFiction and I hope the people of FanFiction will love me. Here I go. **

Summary: Bella is a 17 year old girl who is in foster care, because her parents died in a fatal car accident. Every foster family she has ever been with, she was treated badly and unfairly. Will a new foster family show her that she can trust others?

Disclaim: I'm not SM, but I am in love with Twilight. Also I'm using her characters, but they're not mine.

Chapter 1

My life after the accident has been a whirlwind of mistrust and sadness. I've been placed in so many foster families it's hard to count. When I was 8 years old, my parents were going to a restaurant to have dinner with their friends, Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I knew they had children, but I had never met any of them, only the parents. When they left, my babysitter, Carmen, made me milk and cookies, and we sat down in the living room and watched The Little Mermaid. After about 20 minutes, there was a knock at the door. When Carmen went to get the door, there were two policemen. I was still sitting in the living room, but I could see them. I was too far away to hear their conversation, but I did hear Carmen gasp rather loudly. I wondered why the police were here, but I continued to watch my movie. After about ten minutes, Carmen came back to the living room with a melancholy expression. I asked what was wrong and she told me that something bad happened. I asked her if someone's house was broken into, but then she told me very slowly that my parents got into a car accident on their way to the restaurant. The doctors couldn't revive them, because they died on impact. It took a minute to absolve what she told me, and then I began to hysterically cry. My parents were the most important thing to me in my life at the time, and I couldn't believe they were gone. I was put into social services custody and for a week after my parent's death I wouldn't speak to anyone, I barely ate, and I didn't sleep a wink. After about 3 weeks with social services I was placed with a family who wanted a foster child. I've had many foster families after the first one, but I remember them the most because they were my first. The family consisted of a married couple and a child. The parents' names were Victoria and James Parker. Their son was named Laurent. They were nice at first, but after evaluation to see if they had a fit home, Victoria and James made my life a living hell. I was told to do all the chores in the house, and Laurent got to lounge around and watch TV all day. It was so unfair and I hated every second of it. Luckily, Laurent being a mommy's boy complained he didn't like his foster sister and wanted her gone or he would throw a tantrum. So, Victoria complied and I was put into another foster family. I was grateful at first, but soon after I hated my second family and every family after that. As the foster families went by, I learned only to trust myself and nobody else, because every time I trusted someone with a piece of information about myself or became friends with somebody they would betray me and use knowledge about me against me and they would eventually treat me badly. So, now I am 17 years old sitting in my bedroom by the window, thinking about how my life would have been if my parents hadn't died until I heard a loud bang on my door. Without waiting for my consent to answer, my foster sister Jessica stormed in my room and said,

"Bella did you take my lipstick I can't find it anywhere?" "If you did you're so dead."

"I didn't take your lipstick Jessica; you left it on the kitchen counter."

"Oh, well mom just got home from work and she wants you to cook dinner NOW."

"I'll be down in a sec."

"You better." "Hey, do you think these skinny jeans make my but look big."

"No Jessica, you look fine, you always look fine.

Jessica smiled brightly and said, "Thanks, I knew that just wanted to know if you knew." "Ciao."

She closed the door with a slam and I heard her big feet stomp down the stairs and the door slam as she left to go to the mall. I didn't really think that Jessica was beautiful; she was more of a too much makeup and cleavage beautiful. My mother was beautiful. Her name was Renee and she had short strawberry blond hair and she always dressed like a model in my opinion. Now that I think about it, I was 8 and my mother was like god so even if you told me she was serial killer, I would have still told you she was stunning. My dad, Charlie, was a chief of police when he was alive. He had short black hair and a black mustache. My dad used to wiggle it when I was a kid and it would make me laugh so hard my sides would hurt. I missed them so much, it hurt sometimes. My current foster family is the Stanley's. Jessica's parents are lawyers, so they are always working and Jessica is kind of popular and snotty, so she's always at a party or at the mall with her best friend Lauren, who in my opinion is a bitch. I've lived with them for about 2 weeks and we live in Forks, Washington. I really want to stay here because this is where I lived before my parents died, so I make nice with Jessica. Tomorrow is my first day at Forks High and I'm really not looking forward to it. I hate being the new girl and to top it off, Jessica doesn't want to be seen with me, so I have to walk to school every day. I wouldn't blame her though I'm not really pretty. I have plain brunette hair and chocolate brown eyes. I'm not fat or skinny, and the only thing to me is my name. I guess I'm smart and I'm really good at Biology. On the other hand, Jessica has long strawberry blonde hair and is always wearing skimpy outfits. That's what makes her so popular, I guess. She doesn't really like me, but I don't like her either so it evens out the playing field. To avoid Jessica's wrath I got out of my bed and made my way downstairs to make dinner. I got the ingredients to make spaghetti and meatballs from the kitchen, without even saying hello to Mrs. Stanley, when she said it to me. I put the spaghetti on the stove, and made my way to the living room to read. When I sat down in the loveseat, Mrs. Stanley picked up her heels, started up the stairs, and said,

"Call me when dinner's ready."

"Yes Mrs. Stanley."

I heard her bedroom door close and then I picked up Wuthering Heights from the living room table. It was my favorite book of all time. My mom used to read it to me when I was a kid. Even though it was a teen and adult book, I understood it and loved the plot. After about 20 minutes of peaceful reading, I went to the kitchen and took the spaghetti off the stove. I poured the spaghetti in a serving bowl, and then I put some Ragu sauce in a pan and put it on the stove to warm up. I adjusted the heat and left the kitchen intending to go back and read my book, but the doorbell went off. I walked to the door and opened it to see a stunning teenage boy before my eyes. He was extremely hot and he looked like a god. He had bronze like hair, a muscled body, and the most beautiful green, emerald eyes I've seen in my entire life. I stood their staring for a moment with my mouth gaping open, until I realized I was staring for too long. So I said,

"Hi."

"Hi, is this Jessica Stanley's house."

"Uh yeah, I'm her foster sister, Bella Swan; I've been with her for only two weeks."

"Oh cool, I'm Edward," he said and placed out his hand for me to shake it, which I did.

"Nice to meet you, Edward." "Can I help you with something?"

"Oh yeah, I just wanted to drop off Jessica's Calculus book, she left it in class on Friday, so here."

He handed me the textbook and said,

"Are you gonna go to our school."

"Yeah, actually I'm starting tomorrow."

"Cool, then I'll hopefully see you tomorrow."

"Ok, Bye."

"Bye.  
He walked away to his car, which I saw was a Volvo, waved goodbye to me, and drove away. I closed the door and leaned against it thinking of how amazingly, hot he was. Somebody like that must have an amazingly, hot girlfriend. I walked back into the living room and sat down with my book in my lap. I opened the book and stared at the pages without reading a word. I thought about how a guy like that will probably never even speak to me again. He probably was being friendly because I told him I was a foster kid. Yeah, that's it. I mean I'm not pretty and there's nothing special about me so I'm probably never going to see him again face to face. Deep in thought, reality came back with full force and I remembered the sauce was still on the stove. Luckily, when I got to the kitchen the sauce was perfectly heated, and I turned off the stove. I called upstairs to tell Mrs. Stanley dinner was done, and she replied she will come down in a second. I placed some table mats on the dining table, and then put the sauce and spaghetti on the table along with a pitcher of ice cold water, napkins, cutlery, and two plates. Jessica was probably going to eat at the mall and Mr. Stanley always gets home late, so I and Mrs. Stanley have had dinner alone together for most of my time with them. After setting the table, Mrs. Stanley came downstairs still wearing her black pencil skirt and yellow blouse. She sat down at the table and I joined her. Mrs. Stanley and every one of my foster parents never talked to me personally, only when necessary. So, I and she sat in comfortable silence while we ate. She was on her Blackberry the whole time, while I thought about Edward. I didn't want to think about him because I knew he would never talk to me again, but I couldn't help it. He was so hot and he seemed kind and I couldn't get him out of my mind. After about 5 minutes of obsessively thinking about Edward, I realized that I hadn't eaten a bite. So I ate all my food and drank all my water after about 20 minutes. Mrs. Stanley was done eating as well, so she excused herself from the table, said goodnight, and made her way upstairs. Just like every other foster family I've been with I was expected to clear the table, wash the dishes, and do every other chore there is. It's like they take me in knowing that now they'll have their own personal maid. I don't mind as much as I did when I first became a foster child because I'm used to it. My whole life consists of avoiding personal interaction and doing chores. That's all there is to me. I cleared up the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher, and turned the dishwasher on. It was 8 o'clock, and I was tired of reading a book I've read 52 times exactly, so I took my book and made my way upstairs for bed. Luckily, there was a bathroom connected to my bedroom, so I didn't have to leave my room to shower or use the toilet. I took off my red sweater and my gray sweats and put them in the hamper. I went in the shower and washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo, still thinking about Edward. I was a little excited to go to school tomorrow because I would get to lay eyes on Edward, even from a far distance. I hope he had a class with me, it would be even better if we sat next to each other. After finishing my shower, I put on my pajamas and went to bed. I didn't really sleep until an hour after because I was filled with anxiety and nervousness for my first day at a new school tomorrow. But, when I finally slept it was peaceful and blissful, because for the first time I didn't have a nightmare about my parent's death. Instead, I dreamt of the amazingly hot green eyed Edward.

**I'll update in a minimum of 5 days. I hoped you enjoyed it.**

**Bye! TwiliteHeart1730**


	2. Crushes and Carpools

**New Chapter. Here I go.**

Disclaim: I'm not SM, but I do love her.

Chapter 2

I woke up with the beeping sound of the alarm clock on my bed side table. I sat up with a grunt and slammed my palm against the snooze button to shut the clock up. Then I realized today was my first day of school at Forks High. This means I get to see Edward. The dream I had about him still burned fresh in my thoughts. In the dream we laid in a meadow surrounded my beautiful flowers and stunning forestry, staring at each other like we could see each other's souls. It was so romantic and heavenly, but it sucks that a thing like that could never happen to someone like me. A girl could only hope. I got up and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. After my shower, I put on my red knit sweater because we were in the middle of November, some simple blue jeans, and some black high top Converses. I didn't use any makeup because I didn't own any and because I believe that no amount of makeup could make me look pretty. I brushed my hair to the point where it didn't look like a bird's nest, grabbed my backpack that I had prepared 2 days ago, and went downstairs. When I got to the bottom of the stairs, Jessica was halfway out the door but when she saw me she said,

"Uh Bella, we don't have any breakfast stuff, I don't eat breakfast, but if you're hungry I think there are some granola bars. "Bye."

She left and slammed the door behind her, as I made way to the kitchen. I grabbed a granola bar and started to eat it as I left the house. As soon as I left the house I was greeted with a heavy breeze of wind that slapped me in the face. To top it off it started to drizzle.

"Shit."

I made way to school which was apparently a 15 minute walking distance dripping wet and freezing. Damn Forks and the fact it rains constantly. Why didn't I bring an umbrella or a jacket for crying out loud? Edward was seriously intoxicating my mind. After 7 minutes in the rain, a familiar car pulled up to the curb where I was standing. I was afraid I was going to be kidnapped wet and cold when the driver's door opened revealing the driver.

"Edward?"

"What are you doing walking to school in the rain, shivering cold without an umbrella?"

I started to answer, but he stopped me and said,

"Don't answer; just get in before you freeze to death."

I moved to the other side of the car and sat in the passenger seat. I couldn't believe I was actually sitting in Edward Cullen's car. It was a dream come true and I couldn't help but believe I was dreaming.

"Thanks, but do you mind pinching me, I think I'm dreaming."

"You're not dreaming Bella, I actually did just save you from becoming a human popsicle," he said with a chuckle.

"Ok…." A little of me still didn't believe him, but the other part told me that this is real and you shouldn't waste the only ounce of luck you've ever gotten having a stupid conversation.

"Anyway, Bella now you can tell me why you were walking in the freezing rain."

I didn't want to tell him the reason why, but I decided that it would be worse to lie to him. I hope he won't get mad at Jessica, so Jessica will get mad at me for telling him.

"Jessica said she didn't want to be seen with me, so I have to walk."

"I'm sorry she said that and made you walk." "She can be a bitch sometimes."

"Yeah, but I can't tell her that, I would end up homeless."

"Sorry again."

"Don't be sorry for me." "That's how life is."

"Well you definitely, don't deserve it."

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"You don't deserve to be treated unfairly, and I want to be nice to you."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome."

"So, you're a junior right?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah."

"Hopefully we'll have class together, and then you'll have one friend with you."

I blushed at the thought that we were friends and that he wanted to be in a class with me.

"So, we're friends?"

"If you'd like to be."

"I would."

"Then we're friends," he said and smiled.

By the end of our conversation, Edward had pulled into the school parking lot. Before I could open my door, Edward came over to my side and opened it for me. Such a gentleman!

"Thanks."

When I got out of the car, I could see people staring at us as we made our way towards the entrance. It was highly uncomfortable, but I felt better with Edward there. Halfway to the entrance, someone called out Edward's name to the left of us. When I turned to see who had called, a girl with spiky black hair came towards us wearing a designer leather jacket that looked like it costs more than Edward's Volvo.

"Hey Alice," Edward said.

"Hey Edward," said Alice.

"Bella, this is my sister Alice." "Alice this is my friend Bella." "Today's her first day at Forks High and she's Jessica's new foster sister."Oh great, now she'll pity me.

"Hey Bella, nice to meet you," she said and then she trapped me in a hug. I returned the hug, but then realized my clothes were still slightly damped even from being dried by the heater in Edward's car. I also was surprised and happy she didn't react or overreact by the fact I was a foster kid.

"Sorry, I'm wet from the rain." That had apparently stopped. Stupid bipolar weather.

"Oh it's okay." "Are you cold, I have a spare leather jacket in my car, I'll go get it for you." Before I could object, Alice came back from her car, which apparently was a Porsche, with a leather jacket that's length reached my waist, unlike Alice's which went to her calves.

"Thank you."

"No problem." "Hey Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, I have someone you should meet."The people she was talking to were getting out of a Jeep parked next to Alice's car. The driver was a huge teenage boy who was very muscled, had short black hair, and looked very tough. He looked like the kind of guy little kids would run away from. The person in the passenger seat was a teenage girl who was beyond gorgeous, had long silky blond hair, long legs, and looked like a model. The person in the backseat was a male teenager with short blonde hair, big muscles that were not as big as the driver, and a tall statuesque. To sum it up they were all incredibly beautiful or handsome and I envied them. Alice and Edward were just as beautiful, and I realized they might be a family. My inference was approved when Edward said,

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett," motioning towards the muscled driver.

"Ironic, but these are my foster siblings, now adopted siblings Rosalie and Jasper," motioning towards the blonde beauty and the handsome blonde boy.

"Guys, this is my friend Bella Swan," Edward said. "She's Jessica's new foster sister."

I couldn't believe that Edward had foster siblings that are now his adopted siblings. No wonder he didn't react significantly when I told him I was a foster kid. Still surprised, I stuttered out a, "Hey."

"Hey Bella," Emmett said and pulled me into a crushing bear hug in which I couldn't breathe properly. Apparently the people in this family liked to hug new strangers. I pulled away breathing heavily, and Emmett said,

"Sorry, I can't control myself."

"It's okay, I'll survive."

"Nice to meet you Bella," said Jasper.

"Nice to meet you as well Jasper." Instead of a greeting from Rosalie, I got a full out glare that made me backup one step.

"Okay… Let's go in guys," said Alice.

"Um Edward, I got to go to the office to get my schedule."

"Cool!" "We'll all come with," said Alice.

"Not me, come on Emmett," said Rosalie dragging Emmett away with her to the entrance of the school."

"Okay just us 4, come on Bella." So, I, Jasper, Alice, and Edward made our way to the entrance of the school. As we got closer to the entrance, I looked to my right and saw Jessica glaring at me from afar. She was standing with a blonde boy who looked like he just said goodbye and was coming our way. When he left, Jessica's glare strengthened and I wondered what I did wrong. The blonde boy had reached us and he came up to me and said,

"Hi I'm Mike, are you new?"

"Uh yeah, my name's Bella."

"Are you Jessica's foster sister?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"She told me she had a new foster sister 2 minutes ago."

"Cool."

"Um Mike, me and Bella were going to the office together to get her schedule and I'd like to fulfill that task," Edward said with a hint of anger.

"Sorry Edward, I didn't know." "I'll talk to you later Bella." Mike walked away and left me, Edward, Alice, and Jasper alone again.

"Let me guess, you don't like Mike," I said to Edward.

"Yeah, I don't because he has a reputation of breaking girl's hearts and I don't appreciate it." So Edward cared about the well being of girls. He just got 50 times hotter.

"Ok, I'll try to stay clear of him."

"Good, because he looks like he has an interest in you, and even though I've only known you for half of a day, I feel very protective of you." Oh my god he feels protective of me, I think I like him even more.

"Let's go get my schedule."

"Let's." We walked into the office and went up to the receptionist whose name was apparently Ms. Cope.

"Hi, I'm Bella Swan and today's my first day."

"Oh yes, Bella Swan you are residing with Ms. Stanley, correct?"

"Yes, I am."

"Ok." She swiveled her chair around and opened up a cabinet in which she pulled out my schedule card and a piece of paper.

"Here you go darling, this is your schedule card and this is a schedule form." "In every class you go to you must show this form to your teacher, and they will sign it." "Bring that back at the end of the day sweetie." She handed me the schedule card and form and said,

"Have a nice day."

"You too."

"Ahhhh, Let's compare schedules," said Alice.

"Ok." They all looked at my schedule card, and Alice said,

"OMG we have Calculus together."

"Yeah, and we have History and English together." "Emmett and Rosalie are in that class too," said Jasper.

"All 6 of us have gym together," said Edward.

"OMG I suck at gym." "I'm totally uncoordinated and I suck at all sports that were ever created," I said while they all laughed at me.

"Don't worry Bella, I got your back." "And look we have Biology together," said Edward.

"Cool, I'm really good at Biology."

"Edward's like Albert Einstein in Biology too," said Alice.

"Awesome, so it says my locker is number 829."

"OMG my locker is number 830, and Rosalie's is number 828."

"Cool."

"Come on let's go to our lockers."

"What locker number are you Edward," I asked.

"I'm number 835, Jasper's 836, and Emmett's 837," he replied.

"Cool, so you're not far from us."

"Yup." They showed me where our lockers were and I opened mine and put my backpack and the books I didn't need inside. Rosalie was at her locker next to me, but she didn't say anything to me, so I said,

"We have English together next."

"Whatever." She slammed her locker door, clicked her heels to Emmett, and dragged him away to English. I grabbed my English book and other books I needed and saw Jasper was waiting to walk to me to class.

"Ignore my sister, she's not very nice to new people she meets, but she'll warm up to you soon."

"She's always dragging away Emmett, like they're dating or something."

"They are actually, so are me and Alice." OMG now the whole Rosalie and Emmett thing makes sense. "Our parents don't mind though, because we're not really related."

"Cool, is Edward dating somebody?" I don't know why I asked that, but it came out before I could stop myself.

"No, girls always throw themselves at him, but he doesn't like girls like that with too much cleavage and makeup, like Jessica, she's _obsessed _with him." Now I know why she gave me that death glare.

"Oh… how long have you been part of Edward's family?"

"Since I was 2, my mom divorced my dad because he cheated on her and then she decided she didn't want us." "We're twins actually."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, that's the best thing my mom ever did for us." "We love Esme and Carlisle our parents, they adopted us when we were ten."

"Cool."

"So, why are you a foster child?" I've never told anyone how I became a foster kid besides my foster families, but for some reason, though I've only known him for like 15 minutes, I felt like I could trust Jasper, which is very weird for me.

"My parents died in a car accident when I was 8."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"Its okay, Jessica's family is like my hundredth foster family."

"Sorry again."

"Don't be sorry, it's the story of my life."

"But I can tell you don't deserve it."

"I guess." By this time we had reached the English classroom and me and Jasper walked in. Rosalie and Emmett were seated together in the middle of the classroom. Rosalie glared at me, but Emmett had a friendly expression on his face. I handed my schedule form to the teacher, Mrs. Rhodes, and she signed it and told me to take a seat. Luckily, Jasper had a spare seat next to him in the back, so I sat next to him. Another thing about me is I'm extremely shy and hate attention so I'm happy we sit in the back. Also, it's better to sit next to someone you know, and shared the most important secret of your life to. Class was really boring. We learned about the importance of figurative language and the basic examples of it. Soon the bell rang, and Jasper walked me four doors down to the Calculus room. Alice wasn't there yet, so when Jasper said bye and told me he would see me at lunch, I stood there alone for about a minute until I heard squealing. I turned around and saw Alice standing there with a smile that might as well break her face.

"OMG I can't believe we have a class together, this is going to be so much fun." "No one sits next to me so we can be Calculus buddies," Alice squealed.

"Good, I'd rather sit next to you than a total stranger."

"Yeah nothing's better than sitting next to your bestie." I was touched she called me her best friend. No one's ever called me that. We walked into the classroom and I gave the teacher, Mr. Jones, my schedule form and he signed it. Sadly, Alice sat right in front of the classroom, so I couldn't hide my face if I wanted to. Just like last class when I walked in everyone stared. The blonde boy Mike was also in this class, and he made his way over to our desk.

"Hey Bella, it's cool we have Calculus together."

"Yeah."

"So, I was wondering if I could show you around town maybe take you to Kelly's diner, where everyone goes to hang out."

"Ok, maybe." I know Edward told me to stay clear of him, but this was the first guy who had ever asked me out after "the incident," and I promised myself I would try to date one more time after that, and if it didn't work out I would be a nun for the rest of my life. I didn't even understand why he was asking me out, I was really ugly and plain compared to other girls I've seen in this school. But, being me if I get attention from boys as a strike of luck I'll take it, though I do wish it was Edward asking me out.

"Cool Bella, can I have your number."

"I don't have a cell phone, but I do have an email."

"Awesome." I gave Mike my email, though I could sense Alice was sending me disapproving gestures while I did it. When I finished writing it down and Mike left, Alice said,

"You know he's going to break your heart."

"We'll there's no harm in trying." I hope he didn't break my heart though like….. he did.

"But I mean you could do better than Mike."

"No I can't, I'm ugly and plain and guys rarely want me, so when it happens I take the chance." And this is the second time it's only happened, but I didn't tell her that.

"Ok, but when he betrays you, my shoulder is available for crying." I hope she wasn't right, but I was going to try anyway. I deserved even a little bit of happiness, why should I throw it away. The rest of class was easy. All we did is solve two step equations using multiple variables. Calculus was also one of my best classes, alongside Biology. When class ended, Alice showed me where my Spanish class was. She couldn't walk me there because her next class was far away. When I got to Spanish class, I saw Jessica was in the class and so was Rosalie. I gave my form to the teacher, Mrs. Gonzalez, and took a seat next to Jessica, because I knew her, the seat next to Rosalie was occupied, and I don't think it would have been a good idea to sit next to Rosalie even if the sit wasn't occupied. When I sat down Jessica said,

"I know you're trying to steal Mike away from me, so stop it." "You're already hanging out with Edward; don't take another one of my dreams." "How do you even know Edward anyway?"

"He dropped off your Calculus book that you forgot at school yesterday." I didn't have a chance to give the book back to her because she came home after I fell asleep and she left in a hurry.

"Whatever just give me my book back when we get home, and stay away from Mike." I definitely wasn't going to stay away from Mike, even though she wanted me to. If he's my only chance at happiness I'm going to take it. Class went by quickly and suddenly the bell rang for lunch. I picked up my books and made my way to the lunchroom. I saw Edward wave me over from a table in the back, so I walked towards there. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and Edward were seated there and I took a seat next to Edward.

"How is your first day going," said Emmett.

"It's going good I guess."

"Wanna get in line with me," said Edward. Everyone else had gotten their lunches already, so I stood up and went to the line with Edward. I grabbed an apple, a pepperoni pizza, and lemonade and went back to the table with Edward. He got a cheeseburger, some jello, and a Coke. Everyone sat down comfortably and talked. Well they talked, I listened. I heard about childhood memories that mostly involved Emmett doing highly embarrassing things. I laughed at appropriate times and Emmett was guffawing so loud people started to stare at us in the cafeteria. It was so much fun, but it sucked that I didn't have any fun memories to tell, besides the memories with "him." Sooner than later the bell rang and I and Jasper made our way to our lockers to put our other books down and grab our History books and other books we needed. Then we made our way to the History classroom. I gave my form to Mr. Brown to sign, and sadly the seat next to Jasper was taken so I sat next to a girl with black hair and round glasses. When I sat down she said,

"Hi I'm Angela, nice to meet you."

"Hi I'm Bella."

"Cool, Jessica's foster sister?"

"Does everyone know that?"

"Yeah, news spreads fast in a small town." "But don't worry I don't care if you're a foster kid."

"Thanks." Angela was really nice and we talked about trivial things before class began. History was interesting because we learned about the American Revolution. After about 40 minutes the bell rang and I made way to the dreadful gymnasium with Jasper in tow. Jasper showed me the entrance to the girl's locker room and then he left to the boy's one. I walked in and saw Alice motioning me over to where she was. Ironically, I, Alice, and Rosalie had gym lockers next to each other also. After changing into some black sweats and a simple gray tee, I, Alice, and Rosalie went into the gymnasium. Rosalie continued to ignore me, but Alice started some small talk. In the gym, tennis nets were up, so I inferred we were going to play the horrible game of tennis. I saw the boys coming towards us from the other side of the gym, and I saw Edward looking dashing in his blue sweats and white tee. Even in simple clothes he looked like a god. They came over to us and Edward whispered in my ear,

"You look lovely."

"You don't look so bad yourself." I blushed as red as a tomato. I can't believe he said I look pretty. But he's probably just saying it to be nice; I mean a guy like Edward could never even have slight feelings for a girl like me. Yup, I'm right. After my pensive thoughts, the coach, Coach Clapp, called for our attention to tell us we were going to play tennis like I thought. Luckily, I got paired with Alice and Rosalie against Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. After getting hit in the head twice, hitting Emmett in the chest 4 times, and slamming the ball in Edward's face twice, the coach blew his whistle and we were dismissed to the locker rooms. Emmett and Edward weren't mad at me, instead they were laughing hysterically. Apparently, they didn't think that I was that bad. Well, I told them. After changing into my regular clothes, the bell for Biology rang, and when I left the girl's locker room I saw Edward waiting there for me by the door. He looked absolutely breathtaking in his red plaid buttoned up shirt, skin tight black jeans, red Jordan's, and disheveled but sexy hair. Oh my god Bella stop staring.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey, ready to go to class," he said.

"Ready than ever." We walked to Biology; I gave my form to the teacher, Mr. Banner, he signed it, and then luckily Edward had an empty seat next to him in the back, so I sat next to him.

"How do you like Forks?"

"Its okay, this I where I lived before I was in foster care."

"How did you get into foster care?" I was surprised Jasper hadn't told him, and I was grateful he had kept it to himself.

"My parents got in a car accident when I was 8."

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's okay." He paused for a second and then said,

"What's your favorite color?"

"What?"

"What's your favorite color," he repeated. I was surprised he asked me something so trivial, but I answered anyway.

"Green," I said and blushed. He smiled and said,

"Favorite animal?"

"Zebra."

"Favorite season?"

"Spring."

"Favorite flower."

"A blue rose." "Mind if I ask why you are asking me trivial questions."

"I want to know you better," he said truthfully. I was truly touched that someone so angelic cared about someone so unimportant. Class begun after he said that and all we did was watch a very long video about food poisoning. After the video finished, the bell rang and I picked up my books and left the classroom with Edward. I couldn't believe that I and Edward were actually talking to each other, nonetheless friends. I went to my locker, put my books in my bag, and left the school with Edward, Alice, and Jasper in tow. When I passed Edward's car to start walking home, he stopped me and asked,

"Where do you think you're going?"

"Home."

"Well you're not walking there or from there anymore." "I'm going to be your personal chauffeur." "Come on." Smiling, I went to his car and sat in the passenger seat when he held out the door for me. Then he went to the other side, sat down, put the key in the ignition, and turned his car music player on which had a CD in it. The music started to play and I realized the song was Clair de Lune by Debussy.

"Clair de Lune," I asked.

"Yeah, you know classical music?"

"Yup, it's my favorite genre."

"Mine too." The rest of the car ride was spent in peaceful silence while we listened to the song. When he arrived at my house he said,

"I'll pick you up tomorrow Bella."

"Ok, Thanks again."

"That's what friends are for." I blushed, closed the door, and watched Edward's Volvo leave the driveway and go onto the street. He waved goodbye and I went in my house. After collecting myself, I went up to my room thinking that I was the luckiest girl ever to even be in Edward's presence and that today was the best day of my entire life. Then I threw my backpack on the floor near my bed, took off my shoes, and went to my computer to see if I had any emails.

**And that concludes this chapter. Did you guys like it? I hope you did. Don't worry Mike and Bella won't become a couple for a long time and Bella will be with her Edward. Tell me what your favorite part was. Don't be afraid to PM me. And review, review, review. I love suggestions, good comments, and constructive criticism. So give it to me. I love you guys. Sincerely, TwiliteHeart1730**


	3. Epiphanies and Romance

**Hey guys. I hope you like this story so far. I would like to tell my readers that in the last chapter, Bella said Edward's last name was Cullen, but she is not supposed to know his last name. I'm sorry for the error, and Bella will find out his last name soon. Thanks for reading. Here is Chapter 3! BTW **

**EPOV: Edward's Point of View**

**BPOV: Bella's Point of View**

Disclaim: I love Twilight, but it's not mine. Sadly

Chapter 3 (We're starting with EPOV)

EPOV

After dropping Bella off at her house, I made way home. I couldn't believe that I was friends with such an angel. Bella was so beautiful with her chestnut brown flowing hair, and those beautiful deep pools of chocolate brown eyes. She was stunning inside and out. She was unlike any other girl I've met. She was so shy and conserved and it made her even more beautiful than she already is. She definitely wasn't like the girls who threw themselves at me, A.K.A Jessica; she was normal, perfectly normal. I could tell she had a slight attraction to me because she's stared at me unknowingly more than once, and not to be so egotistical, but what girl wouldn't want me. Every girl likes me, even kindergarteners I see on the playground stare at me and blush when they see me. Well one thing's for sure, I really like Bella. And I mean like like Bella. I also felt bad that she was a foster child and that her parents had died when she was at a young age. It's completely different from Rosalie and Jasper's situation, because their mom left them willingly. Bella's parents were taken away from her without her consent. It was sad to see that she was punished for something that was not her fault. She didn't deserve to be a foster child. Even worse, she has to live with Jessica. Yuck! I would definitely choose to eat my own poop, than live with Jessica Stanley even for an hour. After finishing my pensive thoughts I realized that I had reached home. Our house was located on a private property in a forest clearing. It was secluded and peaceful, which is what my mother, Esme, wanted when she bought the house. Our house was a 3 story building that looked more like a mansion, with a separate garage that held all of our cars. Also the entire back wall of all 3 levels was made of glass. In Esme's words it was "classy and elegant." I pulled into the garage and walked to the entrance of the house. When I walked in I saw Rosalie and Emmett snuggling in the living room watching MTV and Esme was in the kitchen doing whatever women do in kitchens. Alice's car wasn't in the garage, and Jasper wasn't here either so they probably went out. I said hi to Esme, and went up to my room on the 3rd floor. My room was the only one on this floor along with 2 guest bedrooms. I went to my room, took off my shoes, put my backpack on the floor, and then I laid on my bed. I thought about how I felt bad for Bella. She doesn't deserve to live with a bitch like Jessica; I mean who would want to live with her. Her parents probably figured that out and decided to stop having children to avoid them committing suicide in the future. That's definitely what I would do if I was related to her. Then I realized that maybe Carlisle and Esme could adopt Bella. I mean we were loaded so we could take care of 15 more children, we had an extra bedroom, and Esme and Carlisle were the best parents anyone could ever have. They would totally take care of Bella and we're already friends so it wouldn't be that hard adjusting. I mean Rosalie will just have to live with it. I mean I've known Bella for a day, but I feel this strong connection with her. And also I wanted to get closer to her, and it would be so easy to get close to her with her living in the same household. With my mind made up, I went to Carlisle's office to see if he was there to discuss the matter. I knocked on the door and my dad answered,

"Come in." I walked in the door and sat down on the leather sofa in the back of the room.

"What can I do for you son?"

"Um, I kind of wanted to talk to you about something really serious, and you might think I'm really crazy but I'm completely serious."

"Okay what is it?"

"Um, could you call mom up too?"

"Ok." My dad took out his cell phone and called my mom to come upstairs. She came up shortly, entered the room, and sat down next to me on the sofa.

"What's going on honey," Esme asked.

"I have something to ask you guys and I needed the both of you here."

"Okay proceed," said Carlisle.

"Well there is this girl I met yesterday. Her name is Bella Swan. She's a foster kid and she's living with the Stanley's currently. She's really nice and she is now a friend of mine, and I was wondering if you guys could adopt her. I know I've known her for only a day, but she's really nice and you guys would love her. I don't know I just feel this strong connection with her and I feel like I have to protect her. She's been treated very badly most of her life and I feel that she deserves a better life. Okay, I'm done." There was a slight pause then Esme said quietly,

"Did you say her last name is Swan?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Edward remember that night when you were like 8 years old and me and your mother went out to dinner with our close friends, and we came back and we heard that they were in a fatal car accident and had died," Carlisle said sadly.

"Yeah, I remember. You guys were really sad."

"Yeah, I think those are Bella's parents."

"What," I said in shock.

"Well, Renee and Charlie's last names were Swan. Is Bella a junior as well?'

"Yeah," I stuttered still shocked.

"Renee had told us that their daughter was the same age as you guys as well. Did you ask her how she became a foster child?"

"Yeah she said they died in a car accident. Oh my god, it's the same thing."

"Yes, Bella is most likely Charlie and Renee's daughter."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Well pertaining to your earlier question and because of this new revelation, we would love to adopt Bella. Renee and Charlie were dear friends of ours and I know it would mean a lot to them if we took in their daughter. Even if she's not their daughter, because you feel so strongly about her that you felt you had to ask us, we will still adopt her," said Esme.

"Really? Are you okay with that dad?"

"Yes I am. I feel the same way as Esme and we would love Bella to become part of our family. With her permission of course."

"Yes of course I will ask her tomorrow. Thanks." I hugged both of my parents and left the room with a joyous expression on my face. I couldn't wait to tell Bella that we wanted her in the family. Now let's go tell the siblings about the possibility of a brand new sister.

BPOV

When I checked my email, I saw that I had a message from mikenewtonrocks . This was most likely Mike Newton trying to have a date with me. When I opened up the email it said:

_Hey Bella,_

_I hope this is the right email. I'm so happy I met you today and I was wondering if you would like to go Kelly's Diner today at 5:00. Then we could get to know each other better and hang out. It would mean a lot if you agreed to this date. Send me your answer in an email, and I'll reply back as soon as I read it. Bye. Hopefully I'll be seeing you very soon. _

After reading the email, I couldn't help but blush at the fact that a guy actually wanted to go on a date with me and that it would mean a lot to him if I accepted his offer. Mike was no Edward, but he was a little attractive. I guess I was so desperate for a boyfriend that I would go out with any guy who would ask me even if they were unattractive. But, I still wish it was Edward who had asked me out, even though it's highly impossible. After swiftly thinking his offer through, I replied to Mike's email saying that I will gladly go on this date with him and that he has to pick me up at my house. I gave him the address, and then sent the email. After about a minute, I got a reply from Mike saying he was glad that I said yes and that he was coming over to pick me up. It was currently 4:42, so I waited patiently for Mike to come. I hope this relationship works out better than the last one. I also hope what Edward and Alice said about Mike was untrue, because I don't feel like having my heartbroken again. Not like the last time. I don't think I could ever go out again if it did. I went to my vanity, grabbed my brush, and started brushing my hair. After it looked neat and somewhat nice, I sprayed my mouth with breath spray and put my Converses back on. By the time I was done putting on my shoes it was 4:55, so I grabbed the only black purse I had and put my keys, breath spray, Chap Stick, and money in the purse. I made my way downstairs and by the time I had reached the bottom of the stairs, the doorbell rung. I went to get it and saw Mike standing in the entrance with his hands in his pocket. His appearance didn't affect me as much as Edward's did, but he still looked good. He was wearing a simple blue tee with a black blazer, blue jeans, and blue Nike's.

"Hey Bella," he said.

"Hey Mike." I closed the door behind me and walked to Mike's Subaru parked in front of my house. Unlike Edward, Mike did not open the passenger door for me, so I opened it myself, sat in the car, and put on my seatbelt. Mike put on his seatbelt as well, started the car, and we drove off towards the diner. While we drove to the diner, I and Mike talked about trivial things and how I liked Forks. After about 10 minutes, we pulled into a parking spot in front of the diner. Instead of the other way around, I held the door open for Mike as we walked into the diner. A waitress directed us to a booth in the back of the diner, so we took a seat there. The waitress gave us our menus and left saying she would come back in a few minutes and we should pick what we want. So, the waitress left me and Mike alone and I looked at the menu to choose what I wanted.

"Anything look good to you," Mike asked me.

"Yeah, I think I might get Kelly's famous burger and fries meal. What do you want to order?"

"You," he said blatantly. I blushed at his comment and looked down at menu.

"Seriously, what do want to eat that they sell here."

"Well I think I'm going to get the same thing as you."

"Cool." The waitress came over and we gave her our orders. I ordered the burger and fries with a Fanta soda, and Mike ordered the same. After about 10 minutes, our food arrived and I and Mike ate it silence. After finishing our meal 15 minutes later, Mike asked,

"Did you have a nice time?"

"Yes I did."

"I was thinking maybe we could do this again."

"I'd love to."

"Cool, I don't know if this sudden to you, but I want you to be my girlfriend. Do you want to?"

"Sure, I'd love to." I can't believe he asked me to be his girlfriend. I blushed and thought about how amazing it would be if Edward was my boyfriend. But, that could never happen so I guess I'll have to be satisfied with Mike. Mike smiled and said,

"So, you're my girlfriend."

"Ok." He took my hand and took me to his car. We sat in the car and then Mike drove back to my house. The car ride was spent in peaceful silence and Mike held my hand the whole time. When we got back to my house, he said

"I'll see you tomorrow, girlfriend."

"Bye, Mike." I closed the car door and went into my house. The clock said 6:30 and I realized I better start making dinner. I called out to see if anyone was home, but I got no reply. I checked the garage and Mr. and Mrs. Stanley cars' were missing, so I guess they were working late. Jessica probably went out again, so she most likely wouldn't be home any time soon. I went upstairs, put my purse down, and laid down. I couldn't believe that I was dating Mike, but I still really wished that it could be Edward. At least I'd get to see him tomorrow. I hope he won't get mad at me for dating Mikr. We'll just have to find out in the morning.

**Hey guys. So that is the end of Chapter 3. Don't worry Bella and Mike will be over as soon as you know it. She deserves to be with Edward. Thank you all for reading and please review. I love suggestions, constructive criticism, and comments on my writing. I love you guys so much. Bye! TwiliteHeart1730**


	4. Betrayals and Confessions

**Hey guys. I would like to take the time to thank all my readers and thank you for all the lovely reviews. Today most of your wishes will come true and something amazing will happen in this story. Thank you guys so much and keep reading and reviewing. I love you guys! Now here's chapter 4.**

Disclaim: I'm not SM

Chapter 4

BPOV

For the second time in my life, I've never been so happy. I and Mike have been dating for one week now and it has been amazing. I love the fact that someone shows me such care through kisses and caresses and it makes me feel so special. Edward wasn't as enthusiastic as I was when I told him we were dating. He told me I was making a big mistake, but he said if Mike makes me happy that I should enjoy him. Every since I told him on the morning of my second day, I've barely seen him. I don't sit with the Cullen's anymore, because I now sit at Mike's table. My friend, Angela, from History sits at the table, along with her boyfriend, Ben, this guy named Eric, Lauren, Jessica's BFF, and the almighty Jessica. Every since Mike and I started dated she's completely ignored me and hated me. Also because Jessica hates me, Lauren hates me too. Anyway, Edward hasn't talked to me personally since the morning I told him about my boyfriend. In Biology, he only talks to me when necessary and I can see that he wants to tell me something, but he refrains from doing so. It's frustrating me, that he won't talk to me like I'm his friend, but I know he's still mad I'm dating Mike. So, I've decided today I was going to fix things with him. Instead of Mike, I had asked Edward to pick me up today to take me to school. I asked during Biology, and he luckily said yes. It was Tuesday morning, and the wind was howling outside. I waited at the doorway for Edward, and made my way outside when I spotted his silver Volvo approach my driveway. I walked to the car, and Edward came out of his seat and opened the passenger door for me.

"Thanks."

"Don't sweat it." He went back to his side of the car and started driving to school. I really wanted to make up with him, so I said,

"Are you still at me?"

"I never was mad at you, just confused."

"Confused by what?"

"I don't understand why you would date someone like Mike."

"I know you don't like Mike, but I really miss you and I want to be close again."

"You miss me?"

"Yeah," I said honestly.

"I missed you too." I can't believe he missed me. That's so sweet.

"So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, um I kinda wanna ask you something?" When he said this we had pulled up into the school parking lot.

"Sure, what is it," I said as we walked inside the school.

"It's really important and I think I should ask you privately. Maybe at your house?"

"Sure."

"OK, I'll see you later." He walked away to his locker and I went to mine to put my stuff down and go to English. The morning was very boring and all I could think about was what Edward was going to ask. I and the other Cullen's were still friends, so I still talked to Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. Rosalie still hated me. I guessed I fueled it even more because she hates Mike Newton, even more than she hated me. Things with the Cullen's were pretty much the same, but when I was around them they seemed extremely overly happy and they always have these eerie grins. It was kind of creepy and most of the time I thought maybe there was something on my face or in my teeth when they looked at me like that. Anyway, lunch came very quickly and I realized I hadn't seen Mike all day. On my way to the lunchroom, I remembered that I had left my pencil pouch in my English classroom and I went to go get it. When I walked in the classroom, I saw something that would forever haunt me. In the back of the classroom, Jessica and Mike were making out fiercely. They apparently had not heard me open the door, but they sure as hell heard me shout.

"What the hell are you doing Mike," I said as tears started to pour down my cheeks.

"Bella?" He looked up at me with lipstick smothered across his lips and a happy and sad expression on his face. Jessica was still holding him, with a smug expression that said, "I told you he was mine and I told you I would get my revenge."

"It's not what you think."

"Are you trying to tell me, you weren't making out with Jessica a few seconds ago," I screamed at him. I didn't even wait for his answer, and I stormed out the classroom. I was hyperventilating and crying hysterically as I made my way to my locker. I can't believe this is happening again. I mean first it had to happen with _Jake_, and now Mike. Couldn't I be loved? Tanya was right. No one would ever love me. I would never be truly happy. I tried and kept failing and now I know I can never have love. Halfway to my locker, I saw Edward making his way to the lunchroom. He turned his head and when he spotted me his whole expression turned sad and worried. He ran over to me by the time I was at my locker. I angrily stuffed my books into my backpack, slammed my locker door, and made my way to the entrance. Edward followed me and said,

"Oh my god, Bella what's wrong."

"You were right. Mike cheated on me with Jessica. I should have listened to you, but I, the stupid person I am, didn't believe you. So now I get to suffer and you get to be right," I screamed at him."

"I'm sorry he cheated on you, and I'm sorry you didn't listen to me. I knew this would happen," He paused then said,

"Where are you going?"

"Home, I can't look at him."

"Do you want me to take you?"

"No, I don't want you to ditch because of me."

"Don't worry about it come on." He took me to his car and I sat down, still crying my eyes out. He sat down and started the car. We started driving, but I noticed through my tears we had passed my house.

"Where are we going?"

"It's a place I like to go to think and be alone. It's a meadow I found in the forest. It's really beautiful. I've never shown anyone it. You're going to be the first." I was touched that he was going to show me something that was special to him and something he's never shown to anyone.

"You don't have to."

"I want to," he said with a smile. We continued to drive for a while, and then we parked in a gravel road next to a vast forest.

"There's no trail," I said.

"Yeah, I know how to get there without a trail. It's a little bit of a hike, but I'll protect you from falling." He pulled out his hand for mine and said,

"Do you trust me?"

"Yes," I stuttered and took his hand. When I touched him I felt a buzz of electricity that made me feel all warm and cozy inside. His faced lighted up too, and I wondered if he felt it as well. Hand in hand he showed me an opening to the forest and we began to walk. After about fifteen minutes, four trips on logs, and Edward catching me each time, we entered the meadow. The meadow was beautiful, and looked like the one in the dream I had about Edward the night after I first met him. There was a beautiful stream with a small waterfall to the left. The interior was filled with luscious green grass and an assortment of every beautiful flower that exists. It was beyond breathtaking and beautiful and I couldn't help but forget about all my woes and feel elated. I turned to Edward, and said,

"It's beautiful."

"I know. Just like you," he breathed.

EPOV

Being with Bella in my meadow is the best moment in my entire life. I was literally dying inside because I hadn't seen her in a week. I just couldn't understand why she would date Mike. I knew he would hurt her and I was smug and upset I was right. At least now I could get a chance to be with Bella, but I had to give her time. For some reason she seemed to really like Mike, so she must be heartbroken. This girl really deserves some happiness and I'll make sure I'm the one to give it to her. Currently, I was standing in a meadow that I had found when I was younger and when I temporarily ran away. Bella looked as beautiful as ever with her beautiful chocolate brown hair down her back, and her beautiful mahogany eyes. I couldn't believe I was lucky enough to be in her presence. She looked at me with sad eyes, but immediately smiled and blushed when I called her beautiful.

"I'm not beautiful," Bella said.

"Yes you are. You are beautiful inside and out."

"If I was beautiful then I wouldn't have seen Mike making out with Jessica an hour ago."

"He's stupid and blind and he's a fool for cheating on you."

"No, I'm just ugly and boring. Tanya was right."

"You're not ugly or boring, and who the hell is Tanya?"

"She said that the only way I could be happy is have a boyfriend. I tried with Jake, and he cheated on me. Now, Mike does the same thing. I should've believed her when she said I could never be truly happy, when I failed with Jake."

"Wait; hold up whose Tanya and Jake." Bella went over and sat in the grass and I followed suit. I sat down next to her and took her hand in mine. I felt the electricity that I felt earlier. It made me feel happy inside and I wonder if she feels it.

"Tanya was my foster sister last year when I lived with her family in Phoenix, Arizona. She was really mean to me and would always put me down. I was extremely unhappy, and she just made it worse. I never smiled and I was desperate to feel a little happiness again. Tanya was dating this guy named Jesse, and she seemed to be happy around him and I envied her. Then, she told me if I ever want to be as happy as her, I have to have a boyfriend. So, she introduced me to Jake, my ex-boyfriend. It was the only nice thing she ever did for me, but it quickly turned to the worst thing. I was so happy with Jake. He was kind and caring and made me feel wanted and special. Then just my luck, a new girl comes to our school and she's extremely pretty with her bronze hair and brown eyes, and Jake falls head over heels for her. I caught them kissing in the park one day, when I wanted to hang out with Jake and he told me he had to "study." I was heartbroken and I pushed people away. Jacob said he couldn't help it and that he "involuntarily" fell her, which is a bunch of bull and he probably knows it. Oh my god, I hate Jacob and that stupid brown eyed, bronze haired, tramp Renesmee. I like my brown eyes though, and yours." She looked up at me and smiled. So, she likes my bronze hair. If only she knew how much I liked her. I couldn't believe that asshole Jake cheated on her, and now fucking Mike. This girl has been toyed with too much, it's heartbreaking. She doesn't need boyfriends to be happy, she needs a family that cares about her, that shows her compassion, though I wouldn't mind being her boyfriend, she needs time to heal.

"You don't need a boyfriend to be happy, you need people or a family that cares about you and loves you," I said.

"Like that's gonna happen. Remember, my parents are dead as a doornail, I don't have a family! Those stupid foster families I've had might as well be strangers, no one loves me, and I know I'm right. Mike proved it today."

"I know you feel like you are not loved now, but you could be later."

"How in the hell could that be possible? Who would love me?"

"Me….. and my family."

" What?"

"My family wants to adopt you and we want you to become a part of our family."

"You can't be serious."

"I am."

"But you barely know me."

"I know, but I want to get to know you, and I really care about you. I can't just stand back and watch you feel so unloved and depressed. So please join my family."

"Really, are you sure," she stuttered.

"Yeah, I'm sure the whole family is on board and Alice really wants you to be her sister."

"OK." She said yes! Bella Swan is going to be my foster sister. Holy God, my sister's probably going to throw a freaking party. Now's my chance to get to know Bella better. I wonder what I'll discover.

**Hey guys sorry for the late update. I've been trying to figure out what to write in this chapter. Sorry! Hopefully Chapter 5 will come out faster. Thank you guys for reading and please review, read, review, and read some more. Thank you guys and I love you. Bye. TwiliteHeart1730**


	5. Sisters and Lullabies

**OMG guys! Thank you to all the readers that have continued to read my story and I love you. So, here's Chapter 5. Hope you like it.**

Disclaim: Twilight's not mine. Only in my dreams.

Chapter 5

BPOV

For the second time in a row, I felt like what was happening could only be a dream. Thankfully, after I pinched myself I was still sitting next to the handsome Edward who had asked me to join his family. I was still shocked that he had asked me, but I could see he really wanted me to join his family. Who am I to deny Edward? So I said ok. His face brightened up and he smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Then it's official. You will now become an honorary Cullen," he said to me.

"So, that's your last name." Then I realized the name sounded familiar and the truth hit me in the face. "Wait, did you say your last name is Cullen."

"Yeah. Why? Oh, you probably know."

"What am I supposed to know?"

"If your parents were Charlie and Renee Swan, they died on their way to dinner with _my _parents. Are they your parents?" I can't believe these were the same Cullen's that were supposed to go to dinner with my parents. It really is a small world. Still shocked I couldn't find it in me to speak, so I nodded slightly. Edward still seemed to see it though, and he sighed.

"I'm really sorry about your parents. That night when my parents found out they were devastated. Our families were really close. My mom said that at the dinner they were going to plan a play date for me, you, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett, and Alice. It never happened when we were younger, but I guess it's happening now. That's why my family really wants to adopt you. We would have grown up together anyway, if it wasn't for the accident. You probably would have been my best friend," he said with a chuckle.

"Wow. I can't believe it. It's a small world after all."

"Please don't get me started with that song. Alice used to sing it all around the house when we were little, and I swear she permanently damaged my ears." I laughed and he smiled at me.

"See you're laughing. I love your laugh," he said as he tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. I was seriously falling for him more and more each minute. But there's no point in trying anyway. Clearly, relationships are not for me. And even if they were, a guy like Edward wouldn't go for me. He probably only called me beautiful to make me feel better. He could never like someone like me.

"Thanks, I like your laugh too. It's light and bouncy," I said. After saying that, he laughed again at my choice of adjectives.

"Light and bouncy you say. At least it's not menacing and evil."I laughed at his words and he checked his watch and sighed.

"It's getting late." That was when I realized the sun was starting to set. If felt like we had been here for minutes, not hours. He took my hand and helped me up. I feel the electricity in our hands again and it felt wonderful.

"OK, back to evil Jessica's house."

"You won't stay there forever. My parents are going to file for adoption tomorrow and it will take 2 weeks to go through. So, in two weeks time you'll be out of that dreadful house. Trust me, if I had to live with Jessica for even 2 minutes I would barf all over her stupid miniskirt."

"That would be awesome." We walked back down the way we came up, and Edward held my hand the whole time. By the time we reached the car it was 6:30 and the sky was beginning to darken. I sat in Edward's car, and we drove all the way back to Jessica's house. When we reached our destination, Edward opened my passenger door for me and I stepped out.

"I'll see you later, soon to be sis."

"Yeah, can you pick me up tomorrow?"

"Of course, I'll be doing it every day for the rest of high school. I laughed and he came up and kissed me on the forehead. I sighed in pleasure and blushed a crimson red. He noticed my blush, and said,

"I love your blush." He touched my cheek and went back to the driver's seat.

"I'll see you tomorrow," said Edward.

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

"Bye." I walked inside the house and dazedly went upstairs to my room, that wouldn't be my room in 2 weeks. I couldn't wait to live with the Cullen's, though a part of me wondered if my feelings would change if Edward became my brother. Nah. They wouldn't change a bit. That night I slept peacefully with dreams of Edward and me in our meadow. His lips on my forehead were so sweet and soft, I just melted into his touch. Maybe one day he could kiss me like that again. A girl can wish.

_The next morning…_

When I woke up I felt fully rested and peaceful. I got out of my bed and did my usual morning routine. Today, I was wearing a blue Hollister long sleeved shirt, white skinny jeans, and blue ballet flats. There was a spring in my step as my made my way down the stairs, and I thought nothing could take me out of my high. Well nothing, expect Jessica. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, she noticed me and smiled evilly.

"I told you I would get him. You should have stayed away from him in the first place. Mike is and always will be mine." I'd almost forgotten that Mike had broken up with me and now the reminder gave me heartache and sadness. But, I didn't want Jessica to see me weak, so I remembered what made me so happy, smiled, and said,

"You can have him. If he's stupid enough to date you, then I don't need him." With that she glared at me, and stormed out the door. I swear I heard her muffle "bitch," but what do I care, we won't be foster sisters anymore so I can say whatever I want to that skank. I grabbed a Rice Krispie from the pantry, and when I stepped outside I saw Edward leaning against his Volvo with his hands in his pockets, looking absolutely sexy as hell.

"Hey pretty lady," he said.

"Good morning Edward," I said happily.

"I like your shirt. You look really pretty in blue. It matches your skin tone. Oh my god, I probably just sounded like Alice. She is rubbing off on me too much these days."

"Thanks for liking my shirt, and I like Alice so I don't mind if you sound like your squealing baby sister." He laughed and opened the door for me as I sat in the car, and we drove to school. When we arrived at school, we stepped out and went to the entrance. As we neared the entrance, Alice came out of nowhere and tackled me in a hug.

"OMG, we're going to be sisters. I can't wait. We can have manicures and pedicures together, we can go shopping, omg you can be my personal dress up doll," Alice squealed. Then Emmett came up and squished me in a hug.

"Yah, a new sissy to mess with. You're going to be so much fun, Bells," said Emmett.

"I think you're suffocating her, Emmett," Jasper said. He hugged me as well, and said,

"Welcome to the family, Bella."

"Thanks," I stuttered. I saw Rosalie standing behind him, but she didn't say anything, she just smiled softly. I smiled back, and Edward said,

"Well if you guys are done harassing Bella, let's go to school shall we." Then we all walked to the entrance, and went to our classes of the day. I saw Mike in Calculus, and he came up to apologize but I just ignored him and told him to fuck off. Luckily, he listened and he left me alone. I sat with the Cullen's at lunch and I didn't even feel sad when I saw Mike's arm around Jessica at his table. Angela is still my friend, and she said she was sorry Mike cheated on me. She still sat with Mike, but she hated him as much as I did. She really was a good friend. I didn't really pay attention in class, because I kept thinking about how much I wanted two weeks to pass by quickly. I couldn't wait to be a Cullen.

EPOV

I absolutely couldn't wait till Bella is my foster sister. She's grown extremely close with my family, and I know it will be an easy transition. Even Rosalie seems to like Bella, and Rosalie's well Rosalie. Just one more week and Bella will be living with us. My parents filed for adoption and the Stanley's are aware of it. Jessica seemed all too happy she wouldn't have to live with Bella and she is becoming meaner to her. I hated her guts even more for it. Bella's room is going to be the guest room, across my room, so we'll be sharing a floor alone together. Hallelujah! It was currently Tuesday, and Alice, Bella, Rosalie, and my mom are going clothes and bedroom furniture shopping for Bella's room this weekend. Bella didn't want us spending so much money on her, but my mother insisted, and Bella complied. You can never deny my mother. Anyway, Bella's still a little heartbroken about Mike, but she's mostly gotten over it. She still doesn't seem ready to have a boyfriend, so we're on a best friend base. I pick her up every morning, I drop her off afterschool, and we pretty much hang out at her house till the sun goes down. Sometimes I see Jessica when I'm over at her house, and I love the look of jealousy she gives Bella when I'm with her. She wishes she could be Bella, but no way in hell is that ever happening. Sometimes I show little signs of affection, by kissing Bella's forehead and cheek, caressing her cheek, or by putting a strand of hair behind her ear. She always blushes and she doesn't seem to mind, so I'm sure she likes me too, but she hasn't said anything yet. Afterschool today, Bella is going to come over to our house to tour it and see her room. I've been picking her up for school and dropping her off every day, so I'm going to be driving her to my house. After the school day was done, I met up with Bella outside in the parking lot near my car.

"Hey Bells," I said to her.

"Hey Edward." I kissed her cheek, she blushed, and I opened up the passenger door for her to sit down.

"So whose turn is it now," she asked.

"I believe it is mine." For the past week we have been playing a daily round of 20 questions to get to know each other. Sometimes we play with my other siblings, but it is mostly played between me and Bella. So far, I know that Bella loves vanilla ice cream with marshmallows, gummy bears, and sprinkles. She's a sucker for Taylor Swift. We both hate to eat tomatoes, though we both like pasta and ketchup. And we both prefer pink lemonade over lemonade.

"Ok, if you could go anywhere where would you go?"

"Easy. London. I'm obsessed with British accents."

"Oh really, then I should talk like this often," I said in a British accent.

"Wow that was spot on."

"Thank you."

"OK, next question."

"If Jasper was single, would you rather date me or him?"

"You," she said quickly without hesitation and then blushed fiercely.

"Good to know I'm cuter than Jasper." She laughed and looked at me. We stared at each other for bit, and then she looked away and blushed again. Damn, how I loved that blush. I swear I heard her mumble, "You are," and then she said,

"Next."

"Hershey's or Twix."

"Twix. I'm obsessed with caramel."

"Me too. Favorite cereal?"

"Lucky Charms."

"My fave too."

"We have lots in common."

"I know. I love that."

"Me too." By the time she said that we had arrived at my house. I got out of the car and opened Bella's door for her and she stepped out. She looked at the house and gasped in amazement.

"Wow, your house is amazing, and so b-big."

"Wait till you see the inside." I took her hand and led her to the doorstep. She didn't let go of my hand, instead she squeezed it tighter. Maybe she did like me. I opened the door, and saw my other siblings had already arrived before us. They were all in the living room watching TV, and when they saw Bella, they all stood up to greet her.

"Hey Bella. Do you like the house? Oh my gosh you're going to love living here. Yah! You're going to be my sister," Alice squealed.

"I love it. It's so homey and elegant in here."

"My mother's words exactly," I said. She smiled up at me and turned her attention to my mother who had walked into the living room from the kitchen.

"Hello, Bella nice to finally meet you. I'm Edward's mother, Esme, and your new foster mother." She pulled Bella into a hug and Bella hugged her back.

"Thank you so much for letting me join your family. I really appreciate it."

"No problem. You're already in the family. Edward, would you mind giving Bella the grand tour."

"Sure mom. Bella?"

"Sure. Thanks again Mrs. Cullen."

"Call me Esme or mom if you'd like."

"Thanks mom." I directed Bella out of the living room, and continued to show her the rest of the first floor. I showed her the kitchen, the dining room, indoor pool, game room, and the garage. She oohed and aahed at every room and she smiled brightly. We continued upstairs and I showed her my parent's room, Alice's room, Jasper's, Emmett's and Rosalie's. Emmett and Jasper never even sleep in their room, because their always sleeping and "sleeping" with their girlfriends. Disgusting. Anyway, we went up to the last and third floor and I showed her her room. It didn't have much furniture because they were going shopping this weekend, but it did have a queen bed and a desk with an iMac, a MacBook Pro, a keyboard, and a track pad. The bathroom had a toilet, shower, bathtub, and sink, and the cabinet was already filled with towels. Bella was very grateful for the electronics and thanked me profusely. Then I showed her my room. It was pretty plain. A bed, desk, closet, and bathroom, but the best part about it was the white baby grand piano sitting in the corner of my room next to the doors that led to my balcony. Bella scanned the room and when her eyes fell on the piano she gasped and smiled widely.

"You play," she asked.

"Every since I was five."

"Wow. Can you play for me?"

"Sure." I went to the piano, sat on the bench, and motioned for Bella to sit next to me. When she complied I began to play a piece that I had composed last week when I got a strike of inspiration. My fingers glided over the keys as I concluded the song, and when I looked up I saw that Bella was smiling and crying at the same time.

"What's wrong? You didn't like it."

"No, I loved it. It was absolutely beautiful. I don't recognize it. Is it an original?"

"Yes. It's called Bella's Lullaby."

**Now that's the end of Chapter 5. Did you guys like it? Please send me a review. So I was wondering if you guys wanted me to speed up their relationship or take it slow. Tell me in a review or a PM, and give me any suggestions or constructive criticism that could make this story better. Should I make it drama free or should I add a sprinkle of it. Lemon or no lemon? Please tell me. I love you guys. Keep reading. Bye. TwiliteHeart1730**


	6. Movie Nights and Tears

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed last chapter. I want to give a shout out to all my loyal reviewers: ObssesedwithTwilight612, EmmettvsJasper, , Srawberrygirl, Lykila1014, DeeCatVenice, rckfirefly, and LAMB LION. Thank you guys so much for reviewing. I love you and keep reading. Here's chapter 6. :)**

Disclaim: I don't own Edward, but I really want him. :D

Chapter 6

BPOV

I found myself just gawking at Edward when he said it was MY lullaby. I couldn't believe he had written something so beautiful for me. I was completely touched. I stuttered out,

"You wrote this for me?"

"Yeah, you were my inspiration." He looked up at me and I blushed and smiled.

"Thank you. It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," he said. He took my hand and said,

"Come on, the other s are probably waiting for us."

"Oh yeah." We stood up and walked back downstairs to the living room still hand in hand. When we arrived, the other Cullen's turned their attention to us and I awkwardly let go of Edward's hand. I made my way to the armchair in the living room and sat down.

"Do you like the house," Esme asked.

"Yes it's very beautiful. Thank you again for letting me join your family."

"Don't worry honey. I already see you as my daughter." I blushed and smiled.

"Bella you don't have to leave now right? Cause I thought maybe we could watch a movie," said Alice.

"Sure, I'd love to. Anything's better than staying in an empty house with evil Jessica." Everyone laughed at my comment and then a man with blond hair who looked very attractive walked into the living room.

"What's so funny?" He paused and looked at me.

"You must be the famous Bella," he said as he came towards me to shake my hand.

"I've heard very good things about you. I'm Carlisle, the kids' father."

"Nice to meet you. Thank you for letting me join your family Mr. Cullen."

"No problem, and call me Carlisle or dad. Whichever one you're comfortable with."

"Thanks dad." He smiled and sat down in the living room with the rest of the family. I looked up to see Edward smiling at me, I smiled back, and directed my attention towards Alice who was about to speak.

"Okay, what do you guys want to watch," Alice said.

"Sometime with fighting, blood, and death," Emmett said.

"Whatever Alice wants," Jasper said. Man he was whipped.

"I want to watch a romantic comedy," said Rosalie.

"Me too, what about you Bella," said Alice.

"I'm up for a romantic comedy," I said.

"Yah. Let's watch Because I Said So. I just love Mandy Moore" Alice said. All the girls agreed and all the boys groaned. Carlisle excused himself to his study, and Esme went to go start dinner.

"Will you be joining us for dinner Bella?"

"Yes, if that's ok."

"Of course it's okay." She left to the kitchen and Rosalie put the movie in the DVD player. Rosalie and Emmett snuggled up together on one of the couches, and so did Alice and Jasper. Edward made his way over to the couch I was sitting on and he sat next to me. I smiled at him and looked at the TV screen. The movie started and I began watching it. While half of my mind was watching the movie the other half was focused on Edward next to me. I quickly took a glance at Edward and saw he was staring at me adoringly. I blushed and he smiled at me. In the middle of the movie I heard Edward yawn dramatically and stretch his arm around my shoulder. I couldn't help but giggle softly at his unsubtle attempt at flirtation. Though I couldn't hide the fact I loved he did that. I slowly leaned a little into his chest, and he gladly complied. Man, this was comfortable. We all continued to watch the movie until it reached the ending credits. Jasper sat up and removed the DVD from the player, as we all stretched and yawned.

"Dinner's ready," Esme called from the kitchen. We all walked to the dining table and I saw the array of food on the dining table. For dinner we were having roasted potatoes, fried chicken, corn, and a decadent chocolate cake for dessert. Yum! My mouth was watering from the sight. I took a seat next to Edward and everyone else sat down. Carlisle came last and as soon as he sat down, Esme gave us permission to begin eating. Throughout the meal, we talked about what happened in school, including the part when Emmett slipped on a puddle because he didn't notice the wet floor sign. Hilarious! Soon we were all finished with our meals, including the chocolate cake, and it was getting late so I had to go home. I said goodbye to the Cullen's and thanked them for dinner and everything. Edward was taking me home so we walked quietly to the garage and sat in his car. During the ride home, we talked and laughed about trivial things until we had reached Jessica's house. Edward came to my side and opened the passenger door for me, and I thanked him quietly.

"So I'll see you tomorrow," I asked him.

"Most definitely. Goodnight beautiful," he said and kissed my forehead.

"Goodnight," I stuttered truly dazed. That night I dreamt peacefully of my Edward Cullen.

_The next day…._

__I woke up the next day to the sound of birds outside my window. It was peaceful and I woke up with a smile remembering Edward's kiss on my forehead he had given me the other night. I couldn't wait to live with the Cullen's. I went to the bathroom to perform my usual bathroom routine, and then put on my outfit. Today I was wearing a yellow and white striped Hollister t-shirt, black jeggings, and black Uggs. I grabbed my backpack and went downstairs. Like usual, Jessica had left before I came down. Good riddance. I still had like 30 minutes till I had to leave, because I woke up so early. So, I went to the kitchen and whipped up a breakfast of turkey bacon and garlic bread. Delicious! After thirty minutes I had finished my meal, and I got a text from Edward saying he was here. I walked outside and saw him in the car waiting for me. I stepped in the car and he drove off.

"You look beautiful today," he told me.

"Thank you. You look pretty good today too." He really did. He was wearing a red and white plaid dress shirt, blue jeans, and red Jordan's. Pretty much. HOT. We fell into easy conversation and soon we were at school. We met up with Alice and the others and walked in together. The morning was pretty normal. Boring teachers saying boring knowledge. Boring work and boring class. Watching Mike make out with Jessica. Yuck! God she needs to come to her senses. Soon enough, it was lunchtime, and I made my way there. When I got there, it seemed Edward and the others had already got their lunches, so I went to the line myself. When I got my lunch, I wasn't looking where I was going, and suddenly I was colliding into a person and my food got all over my shirt. I raised my eyes up and saw Lauren smiling smugly at me.

"Oops watch where you are going," she said smugly. She didn't even have anything on her. This was so on purpose. The tears started to build in my eyes. So, I did the rational thing and ran from the cafeteria. Everyone had seen my embarrassment and I think I heard Edward call out my name, but I was too embarrassed to turn back. I pushed the door to the bathroom fiercely, went into a stall, and began to cry. That was so embarrassing, and Edward said he liked this shirt. God I hate Lauren. I hate her so much. I heard the bathroom door open and then Alice said,

"Bella are you in here. Edward's about to have a heart attack." I didn't want them to see me crying, but I knew they wouldn't give up.

"I'm in here Ally," I said my voice croaky from crying. I stepped out of the stall and saw Alice and Rosalie as well. Alice came forward to hug me, and Rose joined. I cried some more on Rosalie's shoulder, and then I wiped my eyes and blew my nose.

"Sorry about crying like that guys."

"What do you mean? I would have cried if someone did that to me," Alice said. I smiled halfheartedly, and then Rosalie said,

"We're totally gonna get her back Bella. Don't worry."

"Yeah Bella, we're not letting that bitch get away with that. No one hurts my future sister."

"Thanks Al. Thanks Rose."

"You're welcome," they said simultaneously. We laughed and it felt good. After I felt and looked better, all three of us left the bathroom. Alice and Rosalie were really there for me. I love them like sisters.

**OMG. I'm so sorry about the late update. I've been really busy and I'm so sorry. This is way shorter than my other chapters, because I had to get it out. Hope you're not mad at me. Keep reading. You know I love you. Hopefully quicker update. Bye. TwiliteHeart1730**


	7. Hope and Shopping

**Hey guys. I'm back. I'm happy you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it's been a while. I'll try to update as fast as I can, but school gets in the way. Keep reading and I love you. Here's Chapter 7.**

Disclaim: I don't own the Cullen's, but I want to be one.

Chapter 7

EPOV

When Bella ran out of the cafeteria crying my heart literally broke. I can't believe Lauren did that to her. I wanted to kill the bitch right now. How could she do that to my Bella? I liked that shirt. I called out her name, but she ignored me and went to the bathroom I'm guessing. Alice and Rosalie looked at me and then left to run after Bella. I looked at Jasper and Emmett and their expressions probably matched mine. Pissed off and livid. Before they could do anything, I took action and stormed over to Lauren's table where Jessica, Mike, Angela, Ben, and this new girl named Tanya were sitting.

"What the fuck bitch. Why the hell did you do that to Bella?"

"It was an accident Edward. I didn't mean it," she said with an exaggerated nasal voice.

"I know it wasn't an accident. I saw you purposely slam into her."

"She was in my way. She wants you Edward, and I wanted to show her you were mine and to back off." What the hell. Like I would ever be Lauren's. Did Bella really like me? I'll think about that later.

"What the hell. I will never be yours. Leave Bella and my family the hell alone." I stormed out of the cafeteria and started looking for Bella. I turned a corner and saw her, Alice, and Rosalie coming out of the girl's bathroom. I ran over to her and hugged her will all my might.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. It wasn't a big deal," Bella said in a soft voice.

"A big deal, my ass. I just screamed my lungs out at her."

"Nice job Edward. You're useful for something," Rosalie said. I glared at her and heard Bella softly giggle. At least she was ok enough to laugh.

"She deserved much more than that."

"Don't worry, Edward. She has major payback coming to her. She won't know what hit her," Alice says.

"Thanks Al. I knew I could always count on you. Bella are you really OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine Edward. Come on, let's go to biology." Like magic the bell for the next period rang. We all went to our lockers to get our books, and then me and Bella walked to our Biology class together. I opened the door for her and we walked in together. We took our seats and then Mr. Banner begun class. The next class we were doing a frog dissection so all we did was go over the instructions for the next class. Sooner than later, the bell rang and it was time to leave. I went to my locker and then met up with Bella at her locker and then we left to my car. I opened up the door for her and we drove to her temporary house. She was eerily quiet but it looked like she didn't want to talk about it, so I didn't say anything. Ten minutes later, we were at the Stanley's house. I said goodbye to Bella and told her I'd see her later. I also suggested she come over to hang out at my house tomorrow. She quietly agreed and said goodbye. I knew sometime was off and I almost asked what was wrong but she gave me a pleading look not to. So I drove off and waved. I wonder what was wrong.

BPOV

After Edward dropped me off, I sullenly walked into the Stanley's house and locked the door behind me. I walked up the stairs, went into my room, put down my backpack, and sat on my bed to think. Edward was really mad at Lauren, and I was happy he was on my side, but I knew Lauren liked him and it bothered me. She probably did what she did because she thought I liked him, which is true. Was Edward hers? I know he said he didn't have feelings for her, but come one. She had beautiful blond hair and bigger boobs and I'm just plain. Plain Jane. I know Edward said once I was pretty, but like I said before it was probably pity. Edward is a god, and I'm like dog poop under his shoe. Why would he go out with me? He probably just sees me as his friend and future foster sister. Or does he like me? God, I'm so confused. I'll have to ask Alice what she thinks. They are really close and maybe he's told her something about he feels about me. After my pensive thinking, I went downstairs and made a snack and got some lemonade. Jessica's car still wasn't in the driveway so she probably went to the mall or Lauren's house straight after school. I went upstairs and did my homework, and after I was done I watched some TV. I thought about how lonely I was. I couldn't wait to be a Cullen. It must be nice to have siblings there with you all the time. I can't wait to have that. By the time the movie on TV ended, Mrs. Stanley had come home and she told me her and Mr. Stanley were going to dinner, so she left me money for pizza. They left and I ordered some pizza and wings. After 20 minutes the pizza came and I ate it quietly. God I needed a cell phone. I felt like talking to someone. Maybe I could ask the Cullen's for one. They all had iPhone 5's, and I had nothing. Suddenly tired, I decided to retire to bed early, so I went back upstairs and got ready for bed. By 8:00 I was done and I lay on my bed falling into a deep sleep with thoughts of my new life with Edward.

_3 days later….._

Today was Saturday and I was going furniture and decoration shopping for my room today with the Cullen women, Alice, Rosalie, and their mom, Esme. I was currently waiting in my living room dressed in a red and white sweater, red skinny jeans, and white cowboy boots. Alice would be proud. Alice called the house phone 5 minutes before saying that they would be here in 10 minutes. The rest of the week of school was pretty good. Lauren was a bitch as always, but she didn't come near me. Edward must have really told her off. My classes were pretty easy and me Edward had continued our questionnaire and had become even closer. I loved it. Maybe he did like me. He still kissed me on the cheek and put strands of hair behind my ear from time to time and it was great. I still hadn't asked Alice about his feelings. Maybe I would ask her today. Suddenly, I heard a honk outside and realized the Cullen's were here. I wished Edward had come along, but I think it would be uncomfortable of him to watch women buy girl furniture. I left the house and made my way to the Cullen's car. I got in and then Alice said,

"OMG Bella I am so excited. We are going to get the best stuff. They have a Haverty's and a Pottery Barn at the mall so we'll go there, OK."

"Ok."

"Hey Bella," Rosalie and Esme said.

"Hey Rose. Hello Esme."

"Nice to see you dear. We can't wait for you to become part of this family," Esme told me. I smiled at her sincerity and turned my attention back to Alice who was talking about different colors for my wall. I told her I wanted blue, so she texted the boys to go to Home Depot and get it for me. Rosalie was driving and Esme was in the passenger seat so I was sitting next to Alice in the back. In 20 minutes we arrived at Forks Mall. We walked through the entrance and checked the map for the stores. Luckily, Haverty's and Pottery Barn were on the same floor so we took the escalator up. We decided to go to Pottery Barn, and then go to Haverty's if we didn't find everything we needed. We walked into PB and went straight to the bed section. We looked around and then I found this blue and white bed set in which the base color was white and there were furry blue circles on the sheet, pillow sheets, and blanket. It was so cute and the others thought so too, so we put it in our cart. I also got two pillows for the cases, a furry accent pillow, and another accent pillow that said "Live Beautifully." Everything was blue. I decided that would be the main color for my room, considering my chosen wall color. Luckily, there was a Target in the mall so after this we would go there to get stationery. Next we went to the furniture section. Rosalie found a beautiful white sofa with accent pillows with a white base and a blue leaf design. I loved it so we put it on our list for the things to be shipped to the Cullen house the next day. Alice also found a furry blue beanbag with an accent pillow that said Bella ironically. They had many names to choose from. We added that to the list, and then Esme suggested I get a rug. She picked a simple furry white rug with an intricate blue border. I thought it would look great with the clean white carpet. It was small enough to fit in our cart rolled up, so we put it in there. Rosalie found a simple white dresser with 5 drawers, and I liked it so we added it to the list. I also found a matching night stand for a lamp and alarm clock, so we added it to the list too. We also got twinkle lights to hang around the room on the ceiling for light at night. Then we got a white furry desk lamp, a high tech alarm clock that could charge Apple products, had a radio, and talked. Cool right! We also got a tall lamp that had the same design as the furry one. Alice found a couple wall murals and paintings for my room. One was a mural with a white base and a blue heart made out of paper strips that would come out of a paper shredder. It was beautiful. I also got a huge mural of the beach that would look great above my bed. Finally, I got a painting that said "Live, Love, Learn." I loved it. I got a daybed for my window that was white with 2 bookcase shelves under it and 3 accents pillows that said live, love, learn. Coincidence much. I also got a plush bench for the front of my bed, a sequined canopy, and a ruffled bed skirt. I got a chandelier for my room's light and I loved it. It looked like raindrop diamonds. I got a bookshelf, much to my liking, for the books they said I could get at Barnes and Nobles soon. Guess we wouldn't be going to Haverty's. They had everything I wanted here. We got a few more basic things and then turned in the list for the things that needed to be shipped. I was so grateful to Esme and the others because the things I bought were really expensive. I thanked them profusely and Esme said not to worry about it and that it wasn't a big deal. Man, they were rich. Then we went to Target that was downstairs, and bought some stationery and other things I would need for my room and for school like paper and pencils. After I thanked them and we left the store, they surprised me by leading me to the Apple store in the mall. They said I could get anything I wanted including a phone. I was so happy and I hugged them really hard. They smiled back at me and laughed at my excited behavior. We walked in the store and I ended up getting an iPad with a zebra case, an IPod with a blue penguin case, and an iPhone 5 with a blue leather Chanel case. I was so happy and I even cried a little. They were all happy I was happy and we all started crying and hugging a little. I was so blessed. A grumble from my stomach interrupted our little cry session and we all started to laugh. We walked over to the food court, and had some Chinese food. We sat down and Alice said,

"Shopping's next." I grunted and Alice looked at me confused.

"What," she asked.

"Nothing, I just don't like shopping."

"You don't like shopping. Are you crazy," she squealed. "You have awesome clothes on today."

"Yeah, I like wearing fashionable clothes, but I hate getting them. When you walk into a store there are so many choices and it makes me feel overwhelmed and I feel like I'll never find anything. That's why I only shop when it's a hundred percent necessary."

"Well this is necessary."

"It isn't.

"Yes it is. Come on Bella. You're about to start a new life, why not have some new clothes?" She gave me a puppy dog face and I couldn't resist and said,

"Fine. But only this time."

"Yah!" We all laughed at her and continued to eat our food. When we finished, we walked to H&M. We shopped around and I found 8 sweaters, 4 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of boots, 5 scarf and glove sets, and some jewelry. Alice and Rosalie were holding like 50 outfits of clothes. Esme was only holding a scarf and she encouraged us to get whatever we wanted. I, Rosalie, and Alice walked into the dressing room and I found this to be my chance to talk about Edward.

"Hey Rose. Al."

"Yeah," they both said.

"I was wondering. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, anything," Rosalie said.

"Do you think… Edward likes me."

"OMG, Yes. He's like in love with you. Do you like him? OMG you probably do. You guys would be the cutest couple," Alice said.

"Chill Alice, let her answer the question. Do you like him Bella," Rosalie said.

"Yeah… I really do."

"Yes! This is so awesome. Edward will be so happy," Alice said.

"She's right Bella. You're all he ever talks about these days. He's been contemplating how to tell you how he's feeling," Rosalie said.

"Really. Well I'm going to tell him I like him."

"Good. You guys are going to be the best couple. Well next to Jaz and I, and Rose and Em," Alice said. I couldn't believe that Edward liked me. I couldn't wait to tell him how I felt. Maybe we would go out. After seeing that all the things I got fit, I got out of the dressing room and we all paid for our items. We made sure our stuff from PB would come to their house tomorrow and then we left the mall. We entered the car and I sat with Alice in the back again. She started talking about how my room would look amazing but all could think about was that Edward actually liked me! Best freaking day ever!

**How was that? Hope it was good. BTW, Bella's room is my dream room. LOL! I really wanted to update before the weekend ended. I already know what to do for Chapter 8 so it will be out soon. Keep reading and loving it. I love you guys! Bye. TwiliteHeart1730.**


	8. Paint and Homemade Pizza

**Heyyy guys! I am so happy from the response of the last chapter, and don't worry they'll be together very very soon. Please keep reviewing and reading and telling others of my story. I love you guys from the bottom on my heart. Now here's Chapter 8.**

Disclaim: I don't own Twilight. I do own a copy of the book though! :D

Chapter 8

EPOV

I woke up on Saturday to the loud banging of probably Emmett's fist pounding against my door.

"Come on lazy head. Alice wants us to go to Home Depot to get the paint for Bella's room," said Emmett. At the mention of Bella's name, I quickly got up and checked the time. 11:00. Wow, they went to the mall pretty early. Thanks for not letting me sleep in Alice, but since it's for Bella, I'm not that mad. Last night I came to the conclusion I would tell her how I feel after she officially moved in, and I would ask her out on a date. Maybe a picnic in the meadow. I'm sure she would like that. With that thought on my mind, I got up and did my normal morning routine and changed into a white buttoned up shirt, dark blue jeans, and black and white Converses. Then I made my way downstairs and saw my dad, Emmett, and Jasper sitting around the kitchen island eating pancakes and sausages. They greeted me when I walked in, and I fixed myself a plate, and sat next to Jasper. We started talking about the game tomorrow night, and how we were going to help Bella move things into her room. Then it occurred to me I didn't know what color she wanted her room to be.

"Hey Em. What color did Alice say Bella wanted?"

"Blue." I quietly laughed and smiled to myself. They all stared at me confused, and then I said,

"Bella looks really good in blue." They all gave me all knowing smirks and then it was my turn to say,

"What?"

"Dude, you got it BAD," Jasper said.

"Yeah, so what?"

"Oh my god, he actually admitted it. So are you going to like ask her out," Emmett said.

"Yeah, but only if she likes me, and if that's ok with you dad."

"Of course son. She's a pretty girl and you deserve someone too."

"Thanks. So do you guys think I should ask her? Do you think she likes me?"

"Of course she likes you. She blushes every time you walk into a room, and you should definitely ask her out," Jasper said and Emmett agreed. Then it was settled. I would ask Bella out. I can't believe they thought she liked me. Maybe she does. If she does I'll be the luckiest man alive. We finished breakfast, and then I, Jasper, and Emmett climbed into my car and drove off to Home Depot. Carlisle had to go into work, so we would see him this evening. When we arrived at Home Depot we walked straight to the paint section, and then I texted Alice and asked her what shade of blue Bella wanted. She texted back and said light blue. Just like the sweater she wore last week. We got the right shade of paint, paint prime, brushes, and rollers. Then we paid for it, and then went back home. When we got home we put the supplies in Bella's room, and then changed into clothes we wouldn't mind getting paint on. Then we got to work. We painted Bella's room with perfection after 2 hours and it looked amazing. The back wall of her room was glass so we painted everything else. After we changed into cleaner clothes, we went downstairs and made some roasted beef subs for lunch with potato chips and pink lemonade. Living the life. We kept up harmless conversation and when we were done eating we started playing Call of Duty. An hour into it, we heard the garage door unlock and the girls came in. My eyes first found Bella and she looked beautiful in her red and white sweater. I bet she would still look beautiful in a brown paper bag. I waved and said hi to her and the others, and they all said hi back. Luckily, the girl's had taken Emmett's Jeep to store all their stuff, so we helped then get everything out. The main furniture was going to arrive tomorrow but there was still a lot of stuff. We moved all of it up to Bella's room, and then decided we would place the things we had in its place. First, we made her bed with the sheets and pillows they had bought and it looked great. It looked good with the wall color. The bed was set against the glass wall. Then we placed her rug on the black hardwood floor in front of the bed and it was beautiful. We hung up the twinkle lights around the room and I thought it was a nice touch. While we set up the room we talked about the shopping they had done that day and other general things. I laughed when Alice said how despicable it was that Bella hated to shop, and Bella laughed with me while Alice pouted. Bella had a beautiful laugh. We hung up the mural of the beach above her bed, and then we placed the heart mural and the "Live, Love, Learn," painting on the wall in her room. Bella was really happy and grateful that we were helping her, and I told her it was my pleasure. We added her canopy and her bed skirt to her bed and it looked amazing. Then Emmett and I, being the tall ones in the family, hung up her beautiful chandelier. The room was finally partially complete. The things that they bought will them, that needed to be with the other furniture were placed in the closet. Bella, Alice, and Rosalie hung up Bella's new clothes in her closet and I caught a glimpse of some of them. They were as pretty as her. I'm sure she'll look amazing. Bella thanked us guys for painting her room, and we were very welcome. She was gushing and smiling and I was happy she was very at ease. She was perfect for this family. It was 5:00 when we all went downstairs and watched a movie while mom prepared dinner. I sat down next to her on the couch, and she leaned into me towards the end. Pure bliss! Carlisle came home right before the movie ended, and it was perfect timing because Esme said dinner was ready. We all moved to the dining room and saw we were having spaghetti and meatballs with breadsticks. We all sat down, me next to Bella, and begun to eat. We talked about trivial things and laughed at Emmett's jokes. Sooner than later, Bella had to leave at 7:30. Today was her last day at the Stanley's and she was going to pack some final things. Then tomorrow, we were bringing Emmett's Jeep to store her things in and she would leave Jessica's house for good in my car. With me. Awesomeness. We all said goodbye, and I walked her to my car to go back to the Stanley's house. Finally, we were going to have some alone time. I opened the door for her; she blushed, and then sat down. I entered the car and sped off.

"I wanted to thank you personally Edward for everything you've done for me. I can't wait to become a part of this family and I'm so happy you guys want me."

"Of course we want you. We love you Bella, and you're welcome." She blushed when I said we loved her. Probably because the people in that category included me. I am very happy she blushed. We continued on to the house in comfortable silence just humming along to the classical music playing. We arrived at her house, and I came around and opened the door for her. I kissed her on the forehead and told her I'd see her tomorrow. She said she was looking forward to it and she goodbye. I watched as she entered the house and then I pulled out of her driveway and drove down the road.

BPOV

Today really is the best day ever. After we got back to the Cullen's after our mall trip, we found Edward and the others sitting in the living room playing videogames, and as soon as Edward saw me he smiled widely and I did the same. He looked gorgeous in that buttoned up white shirt; I just wanted the rip the buttons off. Whoa Bella, where did that come from? He's too hot for my own good. Anyway, we then started to move everything into my new room and put everything in its place. I was extremely grateful to the Cullen's and I told them so. After we were done, and my room looked better than amazing, we sat down and watched a movie. I was in Edward's arms towards the end and it felt like heaven. When Carlisle arrived home dinner was ready so we went to the dining room to eat. When we were all finished, I said my goodbyes and thanks to the Cullen's, and left with Edward in his car. I told him I was very thankful for everything he had done for me, and he said his family loved me, including him. I blushed profusely at the thought. Maybe he could love me romatically one day. The rest of the car ride was filled with silence with only the sound of humming to Clair de Lune. When we got to the Stanley's, he opened my door for me, kissed my forehead, and said goodbye. I said bye and then made my way to the door. When I walked in I saw Mrs. Stanley in the living room, greeted her, and then went upstairs to my room. When I got upstairs, I started packing the final things I needed to move. I had packed most of my clothes and personal items, and all that was left was a couple other things. After I was done, I set up my new iPhone, went to the shower and bathed, brushed my teeth, and went to bed excited for a new life the next day.

_The next day…._

I woke up all excited for the day's events. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, took a shower, and then changed into a blue tee with a white blazer, black skinny jeans, and blue Uggs. When I came out of the bathroom, I saw I had a text on my phone from Edward saying the truck would be here at 11:30. It was currently 10:00 so I still had some time. I packed up my toiletries, and then started moving my boxes downstairs. Mr. and Mrs. Stanley as well as Jessica were in the living room waiting for the Cullen's. It didn't seem like they were going to help me with the boxes, so I continued on my own. After I was done, I went to the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of Lucky Charms. From them on it was eerily quiet with only the sound of the TV Mr. Stanley was watching. After I was done eating my cereal, I sat with them in the living room and just downloaded apps on my phone. At 11:15, my head shot up at the sound of the doorbell thinking it was the Cullen's. Sadly it was my ex-boyfriend Mike. He was just here to pick up Jessica. He gave me a smile, but I turned away. It hurt to see him so happy after he had cheated on me, but good riddance. I have Edward; well I may have Edward soon. They left and my only goodbye from Jessica was,

"Thanks for leaving, Ugly Swan," she said with a slam to the door. I just rolled my eyes and ignored her comment. Sooner than later, the doorbell rang again, and I jumped up and flew open the door in my excitement. Standing there was my beautiful Edward, Jasper, and Emmett.

"My little Bellarina sure is excited," Emmett said.

"She is."

"Hey Bella," Jasper and Edward said.

"Hey guys, come on in." They walked in and they showed me the U Haul truck parked in the driveway for my stuff. Then we started bringing my boxes into the U Haul truck and after 15 breezy minutes everything was in the truck. Emmett and Jasper locked the truck, said goodbye, and drove it away to the Cullen's, or now my, house. Now it was time to say bye to the Stanley's. I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Stanley and they were way nicer and compassionate about my leaving. Mrs. Stanley said that I was an amazing girl and she wished me the best. So did Mr. Stanley. After that, I got in Edward's car and we drove over to the house.

"Is the other stuff there?"

"Yeah, it arrived this morning," Edward answered me.

"I'm really happy. Thank you for wanting your family to adopt me."

"It's my pleasure really," he said with a smile. He continued to tell me after we had placed everything in my room; we were going to have a family lunch in celebration of me joining the family. I smiled at the thought and we continued conversational banter, until we reached the house. It was as beautiful as always, and I couldn't believe that it was my house. Edward opened up the door, and I was greeted with the rest of the family, including the boys, who gave me hugs and warm smiles. Then the boys started moving the store bought things and the stuff I already had up to my room. We placed the white sofa and beanbag in my room, along with the nightstand, dresser, day bed, bench, and lamp. In the end, it looked absolutely breathtaking and the glass wall made it all the more beautiful. I was so happy my smile looked like Joker's. Now it was time for my special lunch celebration. We all went downstairs and saw Esme had prepared a beautiful lunch. We were having fried rice, barbecued chicken, broccoli, and a beautiful vanilla cake with blue frosting that said "Welcome Home Bella." I was so overwhelmed I began to cry happy tears, and they all came around and gave me a group. We sat down at the dinner table, me next to Edward, and began to eat. It was delicious as always, and I was looking forward to more meals like this. After lunch, I, Rosalie, and Alice went up to her room. We talked about school drama and looked at Alice's huge selection of clothes. After a little while, we got bored and went to ask the boy's if they wanted to go swimming with us. They agreed, and after we changed we went out to the indoor pool. God, they or maybe, we, were rich. Emmett did a cannonball into the pool, making a huge splash that splashed all of us, and we laughed. We all got into the pool and started splashing the water towards each other, swimming, and having a blast. Don't ask me how, but I ended up perched atop Edward's head with my legs on his shoulders noodle fighting Alice and Rosalie, on top of Jasper and Emmett. I ended up winning and I and Edward made a little victory dance. I was having so much fun, and I realized it was great to have siblings. All the others I had were so mean to me; I thought that that was how it was with every family. It was 7, so we went into the shower room to get changed into clean clothes, and then went to the dining room. For dinner we were having homemade pizza made from scratch by Esme that had pepperoni and bacon. YUM! Especially to Emmett. We dug into the pizza and I had 3 slices. It was just that good. Emmett had seven, not surprisingly. God that boy could eat. After dinner, we all settled into the living room, just talking about school tomorrow and watching TV. After a long day, I began to feel tired and so did everyone else, so we all went to bed. They all said goodbye to me, and Edward kissed me on the check and said sweet dreams. With a blush and smile upon my face, I went up to my room and took a shower in my elegant, fancy, and expensive shower. I swear that thing could never run out of hot water! After a refreshing shower, I changed into my pajamas and brushed my teeth. Just as I was ready to climb into bed, I heard a knock on my door and I went to open it. Standing there was Edward with his hair slightly damp from his shower.

"Ugh, just wanted to see if you're okay. Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, thanks for checking on me," I replied.

"OK, just remember I'm right across the hall and I'm there whenever you need me. I also wanted to tell you I'm so glad you said yes to join our family."

"I'm happy I did."

"I'm also happy about that…. Anyway, goodnight my beautiful Bella," he said and kissed me on the forehead. I blushed and stuttered out,

"Goodnight." I closed the door when he walked over to his bedroom, which was indeed across the hall. I got into bed happy that my man was just right across the hall, there for me whenever I needed him. If only he would ask me out already!

**How was that? You guys are pretty spoiled. I gave you an update in about a week. On a school day! Anyway, I love you guys a lot and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. The next one will be out in a little over a week, but it'll be here before 2 weeks, I hope, so don't freak. Keep reading, reviewing, and telling people about my story. I love you guys. Bye. TwiliteHeart1730**


	9. New Girls and Accidents

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know it's been forever since I've updated and I'm really sorry. We have so much homework and projects at school. It's literally KILLING ME, but I needed to update so you guys were satisfied. Hope you liked the last chapter. Good things are to come. Okay. Gotta go. Here's Chapter 9.**

Disclaim: I don't own Alice; but I really want her sense of style :)

Chapter 9

BPOV

When I woke up from the most peaceful sleep I had ever experienced in my life, I was startled by the scenery. Then reality hit me, and a huge smile appeared on my face. I was actually a Cullen. Amazing! The sun was streaming into my south glass wall and it cast a natural light in my beautifully designed room. I looked through the glass to see the sun shining radiantly in the sky with no clouds to be seen. A perfect omen to my new life and a great Monday morning. I got out of bed to get ready for school and went to the bathroom. After I brushed my teeth and took a shower, which was amazing, I got dressed. Today I was going to wear a plaid pink and white buttoned up shirt, ripped skinny jeans, and pink Converses. Satisfied with my clothes, I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and add a little mascara and eye shadow. Happy that I looked pretty, I grabbed my backpack and opened my door quickly to get out, but instead I slammed into something hard. I stepped back, looked up, and saw the beautiful smile of Edward Cullen.

"Someone's happy this morning," he said.

"Yeah….. Sorry about bumping into you." God, he had rock hard abs.

"No, problem. Just wanted to tell you we're about to have breakfast."

"With everybody?"

"No, we're all going to eat alone in separate corners of the room," he said sarcastically. I shoved him in the chest while he laughed and then said,

"Yes, we're eating together. Didn't you have breakfast with the Stanley's?"

"No. All I ever had was a granola bar or a Rice Krispie in the morning, not a full course meal."

"Well lucky for you, mom made pancakes and sausages."

"Excellent." We walked down the stairs with smiles upon our faces and walked into the kitchen. There we saw Ali, Jaz, Em, and Rose sitting at the kitchen island waiting for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Bella," Alice said cheerily.

"Guess I don't exist anymore," Edward said.

"Good morning to you too, brother. Anyway Bella, did you sleep all right? Did you need anything? Are you ok?" She would have continued but I stopped her before she could finish.

"I'm fine. Everything's fine. I love it here."

"And we love you here. Good Morning Bella," Esme suddenly said emerging from the kitchen with a plate of pancakes stacked high, sausages, and a syrup bottle. I smiled at her, said good morning, and took a seat between Alice and Edward on a stool. Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie said good morning and I responded the same. Esme set down the food and said,

"Bon appetite." She left upstairs and Emmett immediately dug into the food grabbing lots of pancakes and shoving them into his mouth. I cringed and took only 2 pancakes and couple of sausages. Everyone followed suit and we began to eat keeping up light conversation. After everyone was done, we grabbed our backpacks and left for school. Like always I was going to ride with Edward, but Alice assured me I could ride with her anytime. I thanked her for the offer and went to Edward's car. We both got in and he drove to school while we talked about school.

"Wonder if Jessica will be more of a bitch to me," I said.

"She better not. I'll tell Emmett to pummel her plastic face," Edward said.

"That would be an entertaining sight. What if Mike fought back?"

"I'd like to see him try. Compared to Emmett he's like an ant."

"Very true. God, I hate him. Why did I ever go out with him?"

"You were a bit blind, but it's over. You're way too good for Mike. Any guy would be lucky to have you." I blushed at the meaning of his words, and I guess he realized what he said and he blushed slightly. After that slight awkward moment, we drove to school in silence listening to the radio. When we arrived at school, we both got out of the car, met up with the others, and went to class. Class was the same. We did the same thing we did every day, and sooner than later it was lunch time. I met up with the others and we walked into the lunchroom. When I walked in, Lauren stared daggers at me and I returned them with pleasure. We got our lunch and then sat at our normal table. While we were eating, Alice suddenly said,

"Let's go ice skating!"

"That's a great idea. A sibling field trip to celebrate our newest sibling," Rosalie said smiling at me.

"I'm definitely game. Nothing's more entertaining than watching Clumsy Bella fall head over heels on ice," Emmett said laughing.

"Very funny Emmett," I told him. He shrugged and continued laughing at my expense.

"I think it's a good idea, but not because of Bella falling. We haven't done something fun together in a while," Jasper said.

"Yeah. Are you up for it Bella," Edward said.

"Yeah, I don't mind. I promise I'll try not to fall," I said. They all laughed and I said,

"So we're doing this?" They all nodded in agreement and all of a sudden a strawberry blonde girl much like Jessica slammed her tray on out table and sat next to Edward.

"Can I sit here," the mystery girl said.

"Uh, sure," I said knowing that she wouldn't leave otherwise.

"I'm Tanya by the way." Ugh, Tanya. She has the same name as my old foster sister who told me only a boyfriend would give me a happiness.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I overheard that you guys are going to the ice skating rink, and I was planning on going. So, could I hang with you guys over there?" We all stared at her with blank expressions, and Alice just nodded dumbly knowing she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Can you guys introduce yourselves please?" God she was rude. I stuttered out,

"Um, I'm Bella."

"Alice."

"Rosalie."

"Jasper."

"Emmett."

"Edward." I swear I saw Tanya send him a sexy smirk when Edward said his name. It severely flared up my jealousy when she flirtatiously slapped his arm and said,

"Yes, I've met Edward, well not really, I saw him when he stormed over to Lauren to complain about her attitude towards Bella over here," she looked over at me with pure distaste painted on her face. She also had a bunch of makeup on her face that made her look like a coloring book. Ultimately, I despised her.

"Yeah, Lauren was pretty rude to Bella. She deserved it," Edward said and he smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back and my spirits lifted a bit. Until Tanya opened up her mouth again.

"Yeah… That's why I'm not sitting with those losers ever again. I'll sit with you guys from now on." Everyone else gave quite Uh-huhs, but I gave a loud and obvious groan. Tanya shot me a glare, but composed herself quickly and smiled at Edward. I could see Rosalie shooting daggers at Tanya, and I was happy someone couldn't stand her presence as well.

"So where are you from," Jasper asked just to be polite. Luckily, Tanya started talking profusely about herself. Apparently she was from Florida and her older sisters Kate and Irina are big time models. She kept blabbering on about her life while I picked at my carrots until lunch was over. Tanya abruptly got up and then said,

"Ok, I'll see you guys at the ice skating rink. 5:00. Don't forget. See you guys later. Ciao." She clicked her pink high heels across the cafeteria and left to her next class. Turns out Jessica wasn't the bitch of the day. She barely acknowledged my existence. If only Tanya would do the same with the Cullen's. Especially my Edward… possessive much Bella.

"I thought she'd never leave," I muttered to myself. My afternoon classes went the same. Edward and I talked like we normally did, but there was a little tension that I didn't understand. When school was over, and Edward and I were going home, I decided to break the ice and ask about Tanya,

"So what do you think of Tanya."

"She's ok."

"Do you think she's pretty?"

"Well… she's not ugly.

"Oh… she seems pretty interested in you."

"Yeah… I'm sorry if she made you feel uncomfortable. You looked like you were going to break something."

"It's okay… She looks more like someone who would hang out with Lauren, not avoid her." But, obviously she's there for you. I didn't say that out loud to him though.

"Yeah…" He turned up the volume on the radio to show he didn't really want to talk and we spent the rest of the car ride in silence. When we got home, he opened up my door and told me he would see me later. I returned the saying, entered the house, said hi to Esme, and went up to my room. I didn't have much homework, so I was done in 30 minutes. It was currently 3 o clock, so I still had 2 hours till we had to go to the ice skating rink. I decided to go to Alice's room to talk about Edward's behavior and when I got there, Rosalie was there too.

"Hey Bellie, what's up. God, I hate that Tanya girl. Don't you hate that Tanya girl," Rosalie said.

"Yes I hate that Tanya girl. Hey Ali."

"Hey Bells, what's up. You done with your homework?"

"Yeah, I'm done. Well… Edward's been acting really weird after Tanya came over to our table, and I don't know if it's because he likes her or because he's guilty that he kind of likes her and maybe he kind of likes me too, I don't know."

"I don't think it's either of those things. He's probably freaking out about something else. Don't worry. I know he really likes you and he's not going to go after that skank Tanya, so don't stress. He's probably stressing over a test."

"Probably… we have one in biology tomorrow."

"See… that's all it is."

'Yeah, Bella… don't worry," Rosalie said.

"OK."

"Now let's go pick some ice skating outfits," Alice said.

"Oh yeah, I wanted to ask you guys if you had extra skates. I don't own a pair."

"Luckily, we're the same size, and I have a spare, let me go get them. We'll buy you your own pair this weekend," Rose said.

"Sure. Thanks Rose."

"Ok! Let's find you an ice skating outfit," Alice squealed.

"I didn't know ice skating required one," I muttered.

"I heard that brunette." I laughed and followed her into my room. Basically, I spent the next hour and a half looking for the perfect "ice skating outfit." Alice ended up choosing a purple ruffled tank with a navy cardigan, a white skirt with purple flowers, and purple flats with flowers for me to wear. I looked pretty good. Alice was a magician. I completed the outfit with small silver studs, a silver necklace with a heart pendant, and a little bit of mascara and eye shadow. After I was completely done, I grabbed my purse and the skates Rosalie gave me and went to Alice's room. Alice and Rosalie were wearing outfits just like mine, but Rosalie's main color was green, which looked really good on her, and Alice's was black, which looked great with her hair.

"You look amazing Bella," Alice said.

"Thanks to you. You're amazing."

"I know I am."

"Come on guys, before Alice's head gets bigger and she looks like a bobble head or Ni Hao Kail-an," Rosalie said. They grabbed their purses and skates and we laughed at Rosalie's joke as we came downstairs. Our laughter immediately died when we saw who was downstairs. Specifically, who was downstairs with her hands all over _my _Edward. Why the hell was Tanya here? How did she know where we lived? How dare she touch _my _Edward?

"God, you guys took f-o-r-e-v-e-r. I've been here for like 20 minutes. Luckily, Eddie over here kept me company. He is such a gentleman. Edward looked very uncomfortable with Tanya all over him, but she didn't stop.

"Uh… how did you know where we lived," I said.

"Oh, Jessica told me. I thought it'd be cooler if I went to the ice skating rink with my new best friends. She came over to give us hugs, but she backed up noticing the repulsive looks on our faces.

"OK… let's go. Chop chop. We're burning daylight." I swear she thinks she runs this place. She grabbed Edward and dragged him over to her car, and said her famous Ciao and sped away with Edward.

"Wow, that was extremely bitchy," Emmett said. I didn't even realize he was in the room. Jasper was there too.

"God I hate her," I grunted.

"We all do, Bella. We all do," said Jasper.

"OMG, lovable Jasper actually dislikes someone. I'm so proud of you brother," said Rosalie.

"Chill it a little, Rose."

"Come on guys. Let's not get our panties in a twist and let's go ice skating," Emmett said. With that, we all piled into Emmett's Jeep and drove to the ice skating rink. I felt really bad for Edward. Maybe he was being tortured by the witch. He hadn't even said hi to me, because of that haggard. What if he was enjoying himself? The thought made me sick to my stomach. Let's not think about that. Positive thoughts Bella. Positive thoughts. After about 20 minutes, we arrived at the Forks Ice Skating Rink. We all got out of the car and walked inside the rink. Luckily, Edward and Tanya were waiting at the door when we walked in. Edward smiled at me when I walked in, and it gave me a warm feeling. Tanya, of course, was shooting me glares, with her arm around Edward… again. Breathe Bella breathe. We walked up to them and Tanya said,

"Do you drive at like 2 mph; I've been here for a century." Ladies and gentlemen, Tanya, my personal nightmare and main annoyance. We all ignored her comment and I walked up to Edward and pushed Tanya away from him.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"How'd you hold up with the crazy girl?" I said it like Tanya wasn't even there.

"Horrible. Wish it was you." He gave me one of his brilliant Edward smiles and I was happy he was back to normal.

"Uh… Bella, I've been wanting to ask you something."

"Ok… what is it."

"Um…"

"Ok guys, let's skate," Emmett said. We were pushed to the benches to put on our skates and I put on mine quickly to hear what Edward had to say. After I put them on, I turned to Edward and said,

"What were you going to say?"

"I'll tell you later OK."

"OK." I was kind of upset we were interrupted before, but at least he was going to tell me later. Now the current dilemma. I, Bella Swan, am clumsy and uncoordinated and have never ice skated. I am in deep shit. I only agreed to do this because Alice was so eager, but now that I was about to do it I was having second thoughts. Maybe I could sneak out back. Emmett would most likely find me and drag me back in here. Might as well try to skate. Luckily, Alice and Rosalie sensed my anxiety and told me they'd skate with me. So, for the first hour, I held hands with Alice, Rosalie, and the pole and we talked about trivial things. I fell 26 times. A personal record of falls according to Emmett, but after 30 more minutes I was getting the hang of it. I could now skate without Alice or Rose and I wasn't holding the pole. I skated over to Edward with a little trouble but I managed to save him from the clutches of evil Tanya. When I skated up to him, his face showed major relief and I took his hand and we skated away from Tanya. The look on Tanya's face could have turned me to stone, much like Medusa's snake hair, but I managed to survive. Edward and I twirled around in figured eights holding hands just talking and laughing and it was pure happiness.

"So, what were you going to tell me earlier?"

"Oh yeah… so Bella would you…?" There was a sudden burst of power hitting me with a strong force and I hit the ice. I skidded across the ice and then everything went black.

_2 hours later…_

"Bella can you hear me? Bella, beautiful, please open up your eyes. Bella?" The voice I was hearing sounded like Edward's and I heard the faint sound of beeping in the background. I willed myself slowly to open my eyes and I woke to the most beautiful sight on earth. Edward.

"Oh my God Bella. You're okay. You almost gave me heart attack you know," Edward said.

"What happened," I asked dazedly.

"We were skating and then Tanya purposefully slammed into your body and you fell on the ice. We took you to the hospital after Emmett and everyone else screamed a hell of a lot at Tanya, including me. You had a mild concussion but dad was here and he gave you meds. He said the concussion is stabilized. God, I could kill Tanya. That jealous bitch. How could I like her over you? That's unfathomable." After a minute I realized he admitted he liked me, and I smiled the biggest I could. He smiled back and said,

"Alice, mom, and the rest are in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get them," he made a move towards the door, but I stopped him and said,

"Wait… what were you going to say before?"

"It's not really important right now."

"Edward. Tell me."

"Um… well… if you insist… I was wondering… if you would… like to go out with me." He said the last part very quietly and if it wasn't for the lifelike adoration in eyes I would have swore I was dreaming.

**How was that? I hoped you liked it. Bella had a lot of inner thoughts. I know it was a long wait. But, I hope it was worth it. I promise I will update sooner and faster than this time. I finally know how I want this story to go and how I want it to end and I am guarantying you a lot of drama and romance. Stay tuned for the next chapter. I love you guys. Keep reading and reviewing. And read and review some more. And tell people about my story. I love you. Bye. As Tanya would say; ciao. TwiliteHeart1730**


	10. Love and Agreements

**Hi Guys! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I'm sorry it's been a while. Real life is a real pain, but I am committed to this story and I love you guys and this story so I just keep going. OMG. Bella had a concussion! My friend thought I would kill her, but I'm not that cruel. Bella lives on. LOL. Anyway, here's Chapter 10.**

Disclaim: I don't own Emmett, but I sure do want to beat Bella in an arm wrestling match when she's a vampire :)

Chapter 10

EPOV

Everything happened so fast. I was about to ask Bella out on a date, and then Tanya purposely slammed into her and gave her a concussion. I could kill that girl. I rushed to Bella, and saw she was unconscious. I called out to the others, and they quickly came over. Alice called 911 and Emmett picked Bella off the ice. We all screamed and cursed at Tanya and she just stood to the side, not looking guilty, and when I went up to her and asked her why she did that, she told me she was all over me and she wanted to skate with ME. Luckily for me, Rosalie came over and slapped that bitch in the face before I could, and Tanya went home. The ambulance came shortly, and Bella was breathing, but wasn't opening her eyes. I refused to leave her alone, and I went in the ambulance with her. When we got there, Bella was escorted to a hospital room and someone got my dad to be her doctor. We waited in the waiting room, and when dad came in we all stood up.

"Is she okay," I asked.

"Yes. She'll be okay. She has a mild concussion and will have to stay in the hospital for 3 more days, but we have given her medication and she is sleeping," dad said.

"Can I see her?"

"Yes, but she's sleeping." He walked me to her room and I walked in and saw Bella on the hospital bed hooked up to an IV sleeping peacefully. Dad left us alone, and I went to sit at the edge of Bella's bed. She looked so beautiful as she slept. Throughout the day I had not been acting like myself because I was planning to ask Bella out and I was extremely nervous, and when I tried, this happened. I'll ask her later and I hope she says yes, but for now she has to get better. I stared at her gorgeous face for 5 more minutes holding her hand, and then she started to stir. She started mumbling and I said,

"Bella can you hear me? Bella, beautiful, please open up your eyes. Bella?" She slowly opened up her eyes and when she did; she stared into my green eyes.

"Oh my God Bella. You're okay. You almost gave me a heart attack you know," I said.

"What happened," she asked. Her voice was a little weak, but it was great to hear voice.

"We were skating and then Tanya purposefully slammed into your body and you fell on the ice." My voice rose with anger as I continued.

"We took you to the hospital after Emmett and everyone else screamed a hell of a lot at Tanya, including me. You had a mild concussion, but dad was here and he gave you meds. He said the concussion is stabilized. God, I could kill Tanya. That jealous bitch. How could I like her over you? That's unfathomable."I really meant what I said. I really like Bella, and I don't like Tanya. Tanya is a major ugly bitch. Bella seemed to realize I had said I liked her, and she smiled a wide smile. I smiled back at her, and said,

"Alice, mom, and the rest are in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get them," I made a move towards the door, but Bella stopped me and said,

"Wait… what were you going to say before?" I still wanted to ask her out, but I don't think it's an appropriate time.

"It's not really important right now," I said. It was important, but it isn't right now.

"Edward. Tell me," she insisted. She showed me her big puppy dog eyes and I melted under her gaze. I would do anything she asked. Nervously I said,

"Um… well… if you insist… I was wondering… if you would… like to go out with me." I said the last part very quietly and was happy that I had got everything out with vomiting in fear. Bella stared at me for a long painful moment; she smiled, and then said,

"Really?"

"Yeah… I really like you Bella and I think that we would be a great couple. I know you're my foster sister, but it doesn't matter to me, and I hope it doesn't matter to you. So would you go out with me?" I smiled at her nervously and then said,

"Of course Edward. I'd love to go out with you. Nothing would make me happier."Bella smiled at me and took me in a loving hug. I couldn't believe she said yes. I am the luckiest man on earth. I have a date with Bella Swan. Yes!

"Awesome! You've made me so happy," I said smiling widely.

"Not as happy as me and I don't care that you're my foster brother. Rosalie and Emmett and Alice and Jasper are perfect couples and I know we'll be as great as them," Bella said.

"Maybe better." We both laughed and then she said,

"I don't want to end the moment, but we better let the others in before they freak out, specifically Alice." I laughed and said,

"I'll go get them."

"Hurry back." I smiled, released her hand, and left the hospital room to get the rest of my family. When I walked in, they all pounced me and Alice said,

"Is she okay?"

"Yes, she's fine. She speaks and moves and she's even prettier than before," I said.

"Can we see her," Emmett said.

"Of course. Come on everybody." My whole family followed me out of the waiting room and we walked to Bella's room. I opened her door, we walked in, and Bella gave us all a huge smile.

"Oh my God Bella, I am so happy you are okay. We were all so worried about you," Alice said. Everyone agreed and Bella said,

"Thanks guys. Clumsy Bella always ends up in hospitals." We all laughed and Carlisle walked in.

"Seems someone is awake. How are you feeling," Carlisle said.

"Fine. I just have a little back pain from this position," Bella said."

"No head or chest pain?"

"Nope."

"That's good. I'm happy you're okay."

"Thanks dad." Carlisle smiled widely at her calling him dad and then Esme said,

"I just got a new daughter and she's already landed herself in the hospital. What kind of mother am I," she said this jokingly but Jasper said,

"It's isn't your fault mom, Tanya's the one who pushed Bella."

"I hate that bitch so much," Rosalie said.

"Rosalie language, but I can't help but agree," Esme said. This was the first time mom ever referred to someone as a bitch. She must really hate Tanya, like I do.

"In happier news, I have an announcement." Bella smiled at me after she said that, and I knew what she was going to say. I smiled back and nodded softly to show her it was ok.

"Well… Edward asked me out on a date… and I said yes." Rosalie and Alice squealed, Jasper and Emmett grinned knowingly, and Carlisle and Esme smiled in approval.

"About time," Emmett muttered. I punched him lightly in his shoulder and he smiled at me.

"Oh my God. This is great! You guys are going to be the greatest couple ever! Well next to me, and Jasper," Alice smiled and hugged Bella.

"Nice job Edward," Rosalie said and went to hug Bella.

"I thought me and Rose were the best couple," Emmett said frowning.

"Nah man, it's me and Al," Jasper said smugly. Emmett shoved him and I said,

"Well it's me now boys. Don't cry too hard." They both shoved me and we ended up laughing.

"I think you guys are going to make a lovely couple. You have my complete blessing," Esme said.

"I second that statement," Carlisle said smiling. I smiled at them, and went over to Bella and took her hand. Ali and Rose awwed, and then Rosalie said,

"So when are you guys going to go on this date?"

"As soon as I get out of this hospital," Bella said grudgingly. We all laughed and outside of Bella's hospital window, snow started to fall to the ground. Alice, Rosalie, and Bella squealed and everyone stared at the window. It was December 3, so snowing was due. We continued talking and watching the snow, and I stared at Bella. Man, I'm lucky.

**Hi guys. This chapter was going to be longer, but then I wanted to stretch it out a bit. Next chapter will be BPOV, and she'll get out of the hospital. I don't know if the date will be in the next chapter. I wanted to give you this chapter as soon as possible. Hope you liked it. The next one will come soon! I promise! Bye. TwiliteHeart1730**


	11. Texts and Homecomings

**Hey guys! Lots of you guys said the last chapter was awesome! Thanks for the feedback. Though, I still would like more reviews and followers. Thank you for your support. In other news, I have joined a new forum. I play Rosalie Hale who is really arrogant and obnoxious. That's not how I am in real life, but I play her really well in my opinion. :D. Anyway, here's Chapter 11.**

Disclaim: I don't own Jasper, but we both love history. :)

Chapter 11

BPOV

I got out of the hospital two days after I had checked in. I changed into an orange sweater, dark skinny jeans, and orange Converses. Orange was my favorite color that day. I ate a ham sandwich with some Cheetos, and waited for Esme to pick me up. As I waited, I thought about what had happened on Saturday. Edward Cullen of all people actually asked me out. I squealed just thinking about it. He in all his gloriousness was interested in me. When he asked me out, he looked nervous about my answer. I couldn't believe that someone like him was nervous about my answer. Of course I would have said yes. I wasn't even apprehensive even though my last relationship with Jacob was a complete bust. Edward is perfect and he is nothing like Jake. I was also happy that everyone in the family approved of our relationship. Life couldn't be more perfect. It was Monday, December 4. Edward and the others were in school. Edward would have picked me up and he was mad he couldn't take me home. I had giggled at his longing and protectiveness. Esme promised me we would go to the car dealership to get me my own car. I couldn't wait! I had never had my own car. Suddenly, I heard a beeping sound from my phone. Though, Edward was in class he texted me. (Bella is bold italics and Edward is just italics)

_Hey beautiful_

_**Hey you**_

_Been thinking about you. Mr. Banner is being utterly boring_

_**Concentrate Edward. I don't want to be the reason you fail**_

_Bella, I'm Edward Cullen. I don't fail_

_**Of course. You got me, remember**_

_Exactly. I miss you. I'll see you when I get home. Then we can talk about our future date. _I could see him smiling in my mind, and he probably would be scolded by Mr. Banner if he continued to text with me.

_**OK. See you later**_

_Bye_

_**Bye**_

Right on time, Esme knocked and walked into my hospital room. She saw me smile at Edward's text and she said,

"Someone's cheerful this morning."

"Yup. I'm ready to go home," I said.

"So your happiness has nothing to do with seeing Edward out of the hospital."

"Actually it does." We both laughed and Esme helped me pick up my overnight bag and we left the hospital. Alice and the others had visited me on Sunday all day. It was nice to have people always there for you. I truly love them. I love my family. We went to check me out of the hospital and then we went outside to the parking lot. Esme has a burgundy Kia Sorento that I absolutely love. I climbed into the passenger seat and we started home. I wasn't going to school today late to have my last day of rest. My concussion was gone and I only felt little pain in my head. I was going to school tomorrow though.

"I was thinking we should go to Darcars tomorrow to get you your own car," Esme said. I opened my mouth wide and I was about to lunge at Esme and give her a hug, but she was driving.

"Really?"

"Really. We can go after school with your siblings and pick out a car. Rosalie is a car expert so she'll make sure you get the best car ever. Is it okay if they come?"

"Of course. I'd love to have input from Rosalie. Thank you so much Esme. I love you." It was the first time I had ever verbally said I loved any of the Cullens. Esme was shocked in happiness, and then she smiled widely and said,

"I love you too Bella. A lot." We both laughed and then continued to talk randomly on the way home. We arrived home at 2, and the others didn't come home till 3. I told Esme I was going to go upstairs and just surf the internet or read till they came home. She said it was fine and she made her way to the living room to watch her soap operas. I climbed up the stairs and entered my room. I plopped on my bed with my laptop and opened an internet page. I went on FanFiction and started reading a story I loved and wanted to finish. Most of my life after my parents died, I read FanFiction stories to take my mind off my circumstances. I entered another world when I read. I like to read Twilight fanfics the most, but I also read Percy Jackson, Kane Chronicles, and Pretty Little Liars fanfics. I love to read a lot. I absorbed the words in the story, and sooner than later I hear a bunch of voices entering the house in the foyer. Edward! I closed the internet page and my laptop and sprinted down the stairs. When I made it downstairs, I saw all the Cullens except our parents standing there with their cell phones and backpacks. Edward turned and saw me, and his whole face brightened up. He ran to me and I got enveloped in a loving hug.

"Hey," said Edward.

"Hey. How was school," I said.

"Good, but it sucked without you."

"Good thing I'm coming back tomorrow.'

"Yes, it's a very good thing."

"Ok Ok Edward, stop hogging Bella. I want to hug my sister too," Alice said.

"She came over to me and hugged me.

"Hey Al," I said.

"Hey Bells. It's good your home."

"Dido," Emmett said. He came over and gave me a bear crushing hug. Then Jasper and Rosalie hugged me and told me they were happy I was home. They all went to their rooms to put down their backpacks and then we all went into the living room to hang out. Apparently, Lauren came to school today with a huge fat pimple on her nose. She looked like the Wicked Witch of the West. Everyone laughed at her at school and we all laughed remembering it. Alice said they had a Calculus test that was fairly easy, and I was going to pass it when I did it tomorrow. The boys plugged in their Play Station and began playing Black Ops. We girls just kept talking about random things and we talked about girls at school. I know gossiping isn't right, but when it's about Lauren Mallory, you can make an exception. I suddenly remembered something I had to tell them and then I said,

"Hey guys. Esme said I could go buy my car tomorrow, and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come."

"OMG. Yah! Now you'll have your own car! I am totally coming," said Alice.

"That's great Bella. I'll come," Jasper said.

"I'm gonna make sure you get a car that is AMAZING and has great engine power. I'm definitely in," said Rosalie.

"I'm in," said Emmett. "Maybe I can coax you into getting a truck."

"You wish Emmett. She'll get a beautiful, but simple car, just like my girl," Edward said. I blushed at Edward calling me his girl and then I said,

"Yeah, Edward's right. No trucks for me."

"Too bad Bellie," said Emmett.

"I'm actually kind of bummed your getting a car," Edward said.

"Why," I asked confused.

"Cuz I won't be able to take you to school anymore," he said sadly. I laughed internally. He really loved me riding with him.

"I'll still ride with you Edward. We'll alternate. Sometimes I'll drive my car with you in it and sometimes you'll drive your car with me in it. Fair."

"Yes, very fair." He came over and kissed my forehead. I was slightly upset that he hadn't kissed me on the lips, but maybe he was waiting for a special moment. Like our date. The boys resumed their game, and we continued talking and laughing till it was time for dinner. Nobody had any homework, so no one had to do any work. We all went to the dining room to eat dinner. Tonight we are having lasagna with sliced chicken and chocolate cookies for dessert. It tasted scrumptious and I was totally full after everyone had eaten. After dinner, we cleared the table and me and Esme cleaned the dishes. I didn't mind and Esme was very grateful to me. I wiped my hands and went up to my room to get ready for bed and school. I put everything I needed the next day for school in my backpack, and then I went to the bathroom. I showered, changed into my marshmallow pajamas, and brushed my teeth. Before, I went to bed I went to say goodnight to Edward. I walked out of my room to his door and knocked. He opened the door, smiled at me, and said,

"Hey gorgeous."

"Hey," I said. "Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight to you too. I think we should pick our date location tomorrow. I'm getting antsy."

"Me too. We'll definitely choose tomorrow."

"Definitely. Goodnight, love." He kissed my cheek and I whispered,

"Goodnight." He smiled at me and he closed his door. I breathed a content sigh. I walked to my room in a loving daze and closed my door. I set my head against the back of the door and sighed again. I felt just like I had felt when I first met Edward. I got off the door and went to my bed. I climbed in the bed and went under the covers. I closed my eyes and began to try to sleep. I couldn't wait till tomorrow. I was going to get a brand new car.

**That's the end of Chapter 11. I know I said the date would be in this chapter, but I changed my mind and I'm going to prolong it. It might be in Chapter 12 or 13. Not sure. I hope you liked this and I want you guys to review and recommend my story and I love you guys. Keep reading! Heart you. Bye. TwiliteHeart1730.**


	12. New Cars and Decisions

**Hey guys! I know it's been a LONG LONG time and you probably hate me, but I still love you. :D LOL. Anyway, I'm sorry it's been a while. Real life can seriously get in the way, but I will never EVER give up on this story. It will be completed. Not before the year ends…. I'm not that awesome. Hopefully before June 2013, so I can start my new story. I have awesome ideas! Hehehe. Also I think I'm going to be doing some one shots. My first one will come out after this chapter, so look forward to it. It's Edward/Bella, but I might make some Jacob's. Who knows? Anyway, here's Chapter 12. **

Disclaim: I don't own Rosalie, but I play her in role play. :D

Chapter 12

EPOV

I woke up on Tuesday feeling rather excited for the day's events. Today I and my siblings are going after school to the Darcars to get my Bella a new car. My Bella. Just can't get over that. I mean she's not my girlfriend yet since we haven't even been on a date, but I feel like she's mine already. I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to carry out my normal morning routine. I wore a red simple tee, with white skinny jeans, and red Converses. Many girls at school would say I looked hot. I smiled to myself. Not that it would matter, because the only opinion that matters is Bella's and I'm sure she would agree with the girls at school. I grabbed my backpack, put on my leather jacket, and headed to Bella's room to see if she was awake and if I could escort her downstairs. God, I'm obsessed. Can't leave the girl alone for 5 seconds. I knocked on her door, and in less than 2 seconds she swung it open like she was waiting for me.

"Hi," she said. All I could do was gape. Today she was wearing a simple white tee that said "Beautiful" in rainbow colors with a North Face on, Levi jeans, and tall black slouch boots.

"You…" I stuttered. "Look amazing." I looked at her appreciatively and she smiled and blushed.

"Thanks. You look even better." She looked me up and down and then smiled approving of my outfit. Yes!

"Need an escort downstairs?"

"Yes. How did you know?" she said mockingly.

"Guess I just had a feeling." I grin and she laughs.

"C'mon Mr. Feeling let's go." She takes my hand and instead escorts me down the stairs. We're still holding hands and Alice says,

"The happy couple has arrived." She jumps up and hugs Bella, and I quietly mutter to myself that we haven't even gone out on a date yet. It seemed it was fend for yourself day so I grabbed two bowls and got some cereal for Bella and I. After chatting with Alice, she sat next to me, noticed the bowl, and said,

"Thanks."

"No problem," I replied. Everyone else said good morning and we continued to eat while we chatted. Rosalie was especially excited about getting Bella's cars. She really loves automobiles. After eating, we all piled into our cars to go to school. Emmett went in Rose's car since they alternate, and since Jasper rides a motorcycle, he always gets a ride in Alice's Porsche. Bella rode with me, and I refrained from being sad about her getting a car because I knew she would still ride with me and we would alternate like Rosalie and Em. I opened Bella's door for her and she quietly thanked me. We rode to school talking about how Bella had to make up some things and about her getting her car.

"What color would you like," I asked her.

"Probably red, white, blue, or black."

"So basically a Goth American flag." She laughed at my stupid joke and she said,

"Basically." We laughed again and continued talking about car models and specs until we got to school. The school day was pretty normal. In Biology, we watched a video about specific body parts in our bodies and what their functions were. It was really funny because Bella and I kept pointing at the locations of the body part being mentioned and repeating what the lady said in different voices. Best class of the day. Worst class of the day was gym. We played basketball, and I was on Bella's team, but unfortunately Mike Newton was one of our opponents. Every time that Bella made a shot, which was constantly since my girl is the best basketball player ever even with her clumsiness, Mike would slap her but. It made me extremely jealous and I wanted to slam him to the ground, but I wasn't looking for a suspension. I did shoot him death glares though, but he wouldn't stop. Bella looked thoroughly annoyed so she went to go tell Coach Clapp, and Mike was sent to the principal's office. I heard he got suspended for sexual harassment. Now it was the second best class ever. Anyway, after Biology, Bella and I met up with the other s and we went to our cars and drove to Darcars. Bella looked like she would burst in excitement next to me and I knew she couldn't wait to get a car since she's never had one. We got to the dealership in less than 20 minutes and Bella basically ripped her seat belt off. Our siblings were right behind us and I pulled into a parking spot that was close to the building. Bella was shaking with anticipation and I took her hand and said,

"Bella…" She looked at me and I said,

"Calm down. If you continue to thrash around you'll have a heart attack." I chuckled and she laughed too.

"Sorry. I'm just REALLY excited."

"I know, but I don't want to send you back to the hospital AGAIN."

"Ditto." We laughed, both stepped out of the car, and then I took her hand. Rose, Em, Jaz, and Ali came up behind us and Rosalie said,

"This is so exciting! Look at all these models. How will you ever pick one Bella? She smoothed her hand over the hood of a Toyota with appreciation in her eyes.

"Now that you say it out loud Rose, I don't know what I'll pick," Bella said looking worried.

"Don't worry Bells. We'll find you the perfect car," Jasper said reassuringly.

"Thanks Jaz." We walked into the dealership and went up to the reception desk.

"Hello I'm Rebecca. How can I help you," said the receptionist.

"Yes, my sister would like to purchase a car today," Alice said gesturing to Bella.

"Ok great. Let me get someone to help you." She picked up her phone and called for someone to help us. Bella looked up at me with excitement and I smiled back at her. Rebecca got off the phone and said,

"I just called one of our car salesmen to come and help you pick a car. Would you like to take and buy the car today or just search?"

"Search, buy, and take today please," Bella said.

"Okay great. John will be here in a sec." We said our thanks and waited patiently for about 2 minutes for John to come. As he approached us we noticed he was a Caucasian man with red hair cut short. He wore a white buttoned shirt with a red striped tie and black dress shoes. He was dressed for work. He wasn't exactly Santa Claus, but he was a little round. He walked over with a joyful car selling smile. He came up to us and since I was closer to him he shook my hand first and said,

"Welcome to Darcars. I see they are a lot of you. My name's John Parks and who is our lucky car buyer today?" Bella meekly rose up her hand and John smiled one of his energetic smiles that make people uncomfortable, well which made us uncomfortable.

"Great. Let's go out to the cars and find the perfect car for YOU," John said this like the people say things in car commercials. This guy is totally into his job. The girls beamed with anticipation following John out the door, and us guys followed suit. We walked out and saw the hundreds of cars displayed in the parking lot. I suddenly felt the uneasiness Bella must feel. There were A LOT of cars.

"Ok, what's your name future driver," John asked Bella.

"Bella."

"Ok Bella. Let's start with the car brand. What brands are you interested in."

"Um, probably a Kia or a Lexus, but I prefer the latter the most."

"Ok a Lexus, what color?"

"Silver, white, blue, red, or black. Nothing green or pink that would make people look at my car." True to her nature, Bella wouldn't want anything ostentatious.

"OK. Let's go over to our Lexus section." We started walking over to that section and I went to grab Bella's hand.

"You excited," I asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm nervous. What if I don't pick something durable?"

"You will and I'm sure Rosalie wouldn't let you leave with an ugly beat down truck." We both laughed and continued walking to that section. Rosalie went up to John and started talking about car specifications like gas mileage, engine power, and other car aspects that even I didn't understand. I tapped on Bella, and pointed at Rose.

"See? True to her nature," I said to her. She laughed and then she said,

"We've got to choose the date and location of our date Mr. Cullen."

"Ah yes. Let's."

_To be continued…._

**AHHHH! You guys are probably like "Why did you end it there?" Well I did it because I didn't think you would want to wait longer and it gives the story more chapters. YAHHH! A little longer than last time, not much flirting, but I think it was good. Tell me what you think. Review, review, review. Hit that button and also rec me. I love you guys. Until next time which will hopefully be before the year ends. Hopefully… Bye. TwiliteHeart1730.**


	13. Dresses and Dates

**Ugh…. Ok you guys probably REALLY hate me now. I'm so sorry! Happy New Year! My New Year's resolution is to make my story WAY better and to update more often. I know I said I would do a one shot before this chapter was posted, but instead it will be posted AFTER this chapter. It's pretty good so far. I promise I'll try really hard to update better this year! New Year, new favorites! Ok I'm going to stop talking or…. typing. Anyway here's Chapter 13. Hope this won't be unlucky…. :D**

Disclaim: I don't own Bella, but I'm a bit clumsy

Chapter 13

BPOV

_Continued…._

"Ok, so I heard there was this cool new restaurant that opened up in Seattle called La Bella Italia," I say to Edward.

"Oh your namesake I see," he says. "I think that's perfect." He kisses my hand and I blush. God, I'm lucky. We're currently walking to the Lexus section of the car dealership. I look at some cars as we pass and my nervousness increases as I see all the different colors and models. I start to blank out thinking about how I was going to make a decision, but then I see Edward's lips are moving.

"Earth to Bella." He wipes his hand in front of my face and I come back to reality.

"Huh."

"You went to outer space," he says and chuckles.

"Sorry," I smile and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear. "What did you say?"

"Oh, I said when do you want to have this amazing date."

"Um… how about this Friday?"

"Cool. I love that idea. I'll make a reservation for 7." He lets go of my hand, wraps his arms around my waist, and kisses my head. Disoriented I say,

"Suurree."

"I see my hotness factors are in effect." I push him in his rock hard abs and he laughs. Rosalie stops and I bump into her. Apparently, we're at the Lexus section.

"Stop the lovey dovey stuff guys. It's time to pick a car Bella," Rosalie said. She gestures to all the cars in front of us and I choke. There are 1000 different choices. My anxiety starts to come back and Rosalie notices.

"Don't worry Bella. We'll help you. Right John?" I guess John forgot he was the salesman with Rosalie taking charge, but he filled up with his exuberant energy and said,

"Of course Bella. Let's start with our newest models." We walked to the section with their newest models. There were so many and I held Edward's hand as we saw each one. Rosalie started blabbering off car specs, but every car we passed didn't seem right. Either it was too big or too expensive though Rosalie insisted it would be ok to get something really expensive, but I didn't want to indulge myself too much. Some cars that I liked had a nice exterior, but not a good interior. There were a lot of times where John tried to coax me to one of them, but I would refuse. Also, Rosalie was asking so many questions about the cars and shaking her head. I didn't understand anything she asked. Finally when I thought I'd never find the perfect car and that we should go look at the Toyotas or something I saw it. It was a perfect blue car that looked so pretty. I practically squealed and pulled Edward towards the car.

"This is it. I know this it." My heart and mind pulled me to this car and I loved it. I looked inside the window and it had a perfect interior with high tech features and it was amazing. Alice squealed too and said,

"OMG. You're so right Bella. It's hot." Jasper, Emmett, and Edward agreed and Rosalie asked more car questions. After John answered all of them she seemed very satisfied with the car. She nodded at me and squealed too. John looked very relieved and wiped the surprising sweat off his head since we're in December.

"Ok Bella. Are you sure this is what you want."

"Yes! What's it called?"

"It's called the IS F 2013."

"Awesome. Let's get it." I got worried for a second because of the price, but it turned out it wasn't that bad. Edward gave me a kiss and congratulated me on picking a great car. Best moment ever! We walked back to the main building to sign all the paperwork and pay for the car, and then I would get to take it home. After completing everything for about an hour it was 5:30 and I got to take it home. Someone drove it up for me with a pretty red ribbon on top. I squealed and ran to it with the others laughing, excited behind me. I took the keys from the salesman driving my car, thanked him, and got in. Suddenly realizing I wasn't sure how to get home by car, I tensed. Edward noticed, realized my worry, and laughed.

"Don't worry Bells. We'll get our cars and you can drive behind us." I thanked him and said goodbye to the others. They went to get their cars and 2 minutes after, I drove after them to go home. We got home rather quickly and I parked my car into the Cullen garage. It felt good to have my own car. This is one of my best days of my life. I thanked Edward and the others and gave them each a hug and Emmett said,

"Don't worry about it Bella. That was fun! You made the perfect choice."

"Thanks Em," I say.

"Come on guys let's go tell Esme," Alice squeals. We run into the house and find Esme reading a cooking magazine in the living room.

"Hi guys, you're back. How was it?"

"Great. Bella got an IS F 2013. Wanna see," Rosalie squeals.

"Sure." Esme sets down her magazine and walks to the garage to see my car. She sees it, gasps, and looks at me.

"Bella, this is so pretty! You picked an amazing car. Did you have fun?"

"Yes it was awesome! Thanks mom." I give her a hug and she hugs me back with more vigor. We pull back and she says,

"Ok guys. Dinner will be done in 45 minutes. Got any homework." We all nod and she says, "Then go on." We all laugh and scurry up the stairs to do our homework. I finished mine a little before dinner and I continued to read the FanFiction I'm ready. About 10 minutes later, Esme called us down for dinner. We had a nice dinner of ribs and mashed potatoes and Carlisle came home and saw my car. He approved of it as well. After dinner, I went upstairs and got ready for bed. I kissed Edward before I slept and it was one of our best kisses ever. Filled with passion and maybe… love. Maybe. I smiled and fell into slumber.

_The next day…._

The next day I woke up and got ready for school. Today I am wearing a white and black striped Hollister shirt, a North Face, dark jeans, and combat boots. I put my hair up in a bun with a white flower pin. I think I look really pretty. It's Wednesday and I grab my bag and head to Edward's room so we can walk together. I knock on his door and he walks out all groggy in his pajamas.

"Why are you all dressed up…. Holy shit. It's not Saturday is it?"

"No, but you look cute in your pajamas." I kissed him and not surprisingly his breath smelled amazing even though he just woke.

"Guess I'll skip breakfast. Gotta go change. Tell mom I'm sorry."

"No problem, go brush your teeth."

"Is my breath that bad?"

"Nope, not at all. I'm actually quite disappointed. You're still too perfect."

"You love that I'm perfect."

"Yeah… maybe a little bit." He laughs, shuts the door, and I smile. I walk downstairs and find everyone else eating. This morning Esme made omelets with French bread with butter. Yum! I greeted everyone and they reciprocated. Esme kissed me on my cheek and told me to dig in. I told her about Edward, and she laughed.

"The boy has brains, but he has a serious issue with time." We all laughed and Em said,

"No it's just he was probably too busy dreaming about Bella to wake up." Everyone laughs, but I punch him in the shoulder. Like usual, it has no impact. I grab a plate and get some eggs and bread. Edward came down in 10 minutes looking absolutely hot and I wondered how anyone could pull that off in 10 minutes alone. Only Edward Cullen.

"Hey guys." He kissed Esme and my cheek and grabs a plate as well seeing that we still had time till we had to leave.

"Done dreaming about Bella, Eddie?" Everyone laughs again and Edward punches Emmett in his arm. This time he winces slightly. Victory. We continue talking and eating and then we have to leave.

"My car or yours Bella," Edward asks me.

"Mine, but can you show me the way this one time."

"Sure." We all bid Esme goodbye and grab our backpacks. Edward and I pile in my car and it feels good to have my own car. Sitting in the driver's seat made me feel more responsible and important. We pulled out of the garage and Edward directed me to school. By the time we arrived, I had memorized the entire route. I parked in Edward's usual spot and we stepped out. It started to snow again lightly and since I wasn't wearing a hood we rushed inside. The rest of the day went pretty routine. Lunch time came by quickly and I found myself sitting at our usual table. We started eating and talking casually.

"Heard there's a party this Saturday," Jasper says.

"Really," Alice says.

"Yeah. At Derek's house. His parents are going on a business trip this weekend so he's going all out."

"We so gotta go," Emmett says. "Everyone in."

"I'm in," Rosalie says. Everyone else agrees and then Alice says,

"Then we need new dresses! For the party and for Bella's date."

"When is Bella's date," Jasper says.

"This Friday. Wanna go shopping tomorrow after school," Rosalie says.

"That's perfect. Good for you Bella," Alice asks.

"Sure." I smile in excitement at the thought of getting new dresses. Normally I don't like shopping, but since it's for my date I want to look amazing for Edward. He looks amazing effortlessly and if I want to look like I belong with him at a fancy restaurant, I need to look like it. We continue school and then go home. Carlisle comes home and he tells me about a story at work. After that we have dinner, I get ready for bed, kiss Edward even strongly than the day before, and fall asleep with an even bigger smile than before.

_After school on Thursday…_

"This dress is so pretty don't you think," Alice asks. We're currently in H&M at the mall looking for and trying on dresses. She's holding a pretty printed chiffon cocktail dress. I really love it and I tell Alice she should totally buy it.

"It's perfect. Totally yours," I say.

"I know."

"What about this for me guys," Rosalie says. She holds out an amazing empire line cocktail dress with an amazing design.

"So amazing," Alice says.

"Ditto," I say.

"Ok, so I'm definitely getting this. Ok Bella, what do you have," Rosalie says.

"Well… I was thinking this flower printed evening dress for my date and this sapphire party dress for Derek's party on Saturday. Both are completely amazing and were my favorite two out of my pile.

"OMG. Those are so great! Edward will drop dead. You'll look so gorgeous for the date and the party," Rosalie says.

"So true Bella. Those are amazing," Alice says.

"Great, let's go checkout," After 3 hours of looking through rack to rack and going to store to store we paid for the dresses and left the mall.

_After school Friday_

OMG, so today was the night of our date. Edward had made the reservations at La Bella Italia for 7, and to much of my discomfort, Alice is forcing me to get reading at 4.

"A girl needs at least 2 hours to achieve absolute perfectness. Not that you don't do good in 20 minutes, but this is special. Your first date! Eeeehhh," she squeals. I shower and then Alice does my makeup and Rosalie does my hair. Alice does a light look with a little mascara, blush, eye shadow, and pencil. Rosalie makes my hair into stylish curls that cascade down my back. I've never looked so good as I stare into the mirror.

"Thank you guys so much! I love it and I love you," I say. I give them a hug and then Alice says,

"No problem Bells. Now let's get you into that dress." I put on my beautiful dress and when I put it on I'm surprised by the person in the mirror. She looks nothing like me. She's beautiful and worthy of someone like Edward. I really like her. I also bought some pretty blue pumps at the mall from Aldo and a new purse. I put on my shoes and grab my purse. Rosalie and Alice make a huge announcement as I walk down the stairs and Rosalie says,

"Introducing the beautiful Bella Swan." Waiting downstairs are the boys including Edward, Esme, and Carlisle. I finally reach the last step and look into Edward's eyes. I gasp because he is wearing a fanciful black suit that looks so sexy on him. His eyes ogle my body and I can't help but blush. I approach him and when I reach him, he looks up and says,

"You look so beautiful Bella." He kisses my forehead and I say,

"Well you're not too bad yourself mister." Everyone laughs and due to Esme insisting, we took some pictures. It felt like prom. After the pictures, we put on our jackets and left for the restaurant. Our reservation was in an hour so we had plenty of time. In the car Edward and I talked about random things just trying to get to know each other, but I knew that we would go in depth later. We reached the restaurant and Edward opened my door for me. I stepped out into the cold, shivering a bit, and hurriedly walked to the door. We walked in and the restaurant had an amazing setting. The walls were painted blue and there were chandeliers everywhere with beautiful tables with amazing table settings. Our waiter, not a waitress thankfully; I wouldn't want someone ogling Edward, directed us to a table in the back. Edward pulled my chair out for me, I thanked him, and he sat down. We looked at our menus and decided we were ready to order. I ordered mushroom ravioli and a Coke and he order the steak and potatoes with a Fanta. We still hadn't talked until the waiter took our orders and left.

"This restaurant is absolutely beautiful," I say.

"Yes it is. You have great taste, but next time I'm choosing," Edward says with a smile.

"Got anything in mind?"

"Yes, but it'll need to be warmer to go."

"I'm guessing its outside."

"Maybe, but it's awesome."

"Can't wait." We both smile and he says,

"You like The Fray right?"

"Yeah, why?"

"It's just that most people don't like them, except you and me."

"Wait… you like The Fray."

"Yup, you Found Me is one of my favorites."

" Oh my gosh me too! I love How to Save a Life."

"Me too."

"I also like Ingrid Michelson, Anna Nalick, Coldplay, The Script, and Florence and the Machine."

"Ditto. I love The Script. Breakeven is amazing!"

"Yeah I know! I think Man Who Can't Be Moved is the best love song ever!"

"You'd think it'd be really romantic if I waited out on the street for you?"

"Yes I would. That would be so romantic!"

"Girls." He rolls his eyes and I hit his arm.

"Hey! We have dreams!" He kept on laughing and before I could hit him again, the waiter came with our food. Wow that was fast. We continued to talk while we ate. We talked about the presidential election, how Lauren Mallory was a slut which led to how Jessica Stanley was a bitch which led to how Mike Newton was a jerk. Let me just say it was fun. We left at about 8 o' clock and Edward paid for the bill with a tip for the waiter. He was very nice and his name was Aaron. We walked back out into the cold and we realized it was raining. Not caring, we decided to take a walk. He held my hand and we continued to laugh about Emmett and Edward's brawls when they're kids and then in the middle of nowhere, Edward stopped and kissed me so passionately. It was like one of those scenes where the guy kisses the girl in the rain. It was the best kiss I ever had. After what felt like 5 minutes, Edward pulled back and said,

"How was that?" I simply said:

Best. Freaking. Date. Ever.

**Holy crap. I love this chapter! It's one of my favorites and I just wrote this in 2 hours! Record! Ok I hoped you liked it and I promise my one shot will be out today or maybe tomorrow! Should I make Jacob one shots and btw this story is an Edward/Bella. How was the date? Good…bad. Tell me. Also always remember I love suggestions and they are my best friends. Review, favorite me, the story, follow me, the story, and just rec rec rec. Love you like crazy. And btw I might put the links up on my profile of the dresses and the car. See you later ;) TwiliteHeart1730**


	14. Approval and Headbandz

**I suck. That's all I've got to say. Hey! Hope you guys enjoyed the last chapter and looked at the links I put up. That was my favorite chapter I've ever written so far. For any of you One Direction fans out there, I've made a One Direction FanFiction account and my name is MissHEStyles. I don't know if I'll be writing stories but if I do you'll be the first to know. Need more reviews people! I won't deprive you of the story if you don't give me reviews like some other authors, but I'd like more. They motivate me! Anyway, as you can probably tell I alternate between EPOV and BPOV, and since last time it was BPOV, it's now EPOV. Don't know if I'll do other point of views. Probably. What did you think of the girls' dresses and Bella's car! Check out the links. They are posted at the bottom of my profile. Ok. Here's Chapter 14. **

Disclaim: I don't own Edward, but I wish I could play the piano like him :D

Chapter 14

EPOV

"How was that," I asked Bella. She gave me a huge smile and said,

"Best. Freaking. Date. Ever." I chuckled at her choice of words and spun her around in the rain. I was so full of happiness and it turned out to be an amazing date. I took her hand once again and said,

"You're dripping wet and I don't think you want to get a cold." She laughed with me and we ran to the car. I opened her door and she thanked me and sat in the car. I went over to the driver's side, sat down, and started the engine. We sped down the wet road, and when I turned to look at Bella, I found her smiling at me.

"So did you really enjoy the date," I asked her worried she didn't enjoy herself completely.

"No. I loved it. The kiss was the best part," she said and blushed and so did I.

"Then we should do this again?"

"Definitely." I smiled and reached for the radio volume control and turned it up because For The First Time was playing by The Script.

"I love this song," Bella said.

"I thought you liked Man Who Can't Be Moved."

"I do, but this one is a classic." I agreed with her and we spent the rest of the car ride singing along to the radio with big grins the whole way. We arrived home about 30 minutes later, and I opened the door for Bella. We walked hand in hand up the steps, and entered the house. The whole family was in the living room like they were waiting for us and Alice pounced onto Bella.

"How was your date? Did he treat you right Bella," Alice said giving me a "You better have" look.

"He did. We had a really nice time," Bella said looking up at me.

"Well I'm happy your date was successful," Mom said.

"We're actually about to play Headbandz. You guys in," Emmett asked. I smiled because I loved this game, but Bella looked confused.

"What's Headbandz," she asked.

"It's a game where you put a band on your head, and then someone else inserts a card with an item on it, and then you ask questions and try to guess who are," Jasper said.

"It's really fun," Rosalie added.

"I'll give it a try," Bella said.

"Yah," Alice said dragging Bella to the living room. She sat next to Dad on the sectional, and he smiled at her. I shook my head at my sister, and took a seat next to Bella. We passed out bands and put them on our heads. Then we all took a card to place on the person's head next to us. I put a card on Bella, and she got unicorn. I tried not to laugh, but a bit came out, and Bella gave me a "What the hell am I?" look. I just shook my head refusing to tell her and smiled to myself. Alice got shoes, how typical. Jasper got ladder, Emmett got horse, Rosalie got cheese, Mom got igloo, and Dad got fire hydrant. Alice put mine on, and she giggled really hard. My face scrunched with frustration wanting to know what I was, but Alice would never tell me. Bella looked at mine too, and started to laugh which increased my frustration tenfold. We started the game with Carlisle, and continued until it was me and Bella left, since everybody else had guessed theirs.

"Am I an animal," she asked me.

"Yes."

"Do I have wings?"

"Yes."

"Am I bird?"

"Nope."

"Am I magical?"

"Yes."

"Am I a dragon?"

"No."

"Am I…. a unicorn?"

"Yeah." We all cheered, and though I lost I was excited to find out what I was.

"Now what the hell am I?" I took the card out of my band, and looked down at it.

LINGERIE it read.

**This really sucks, but I'm just not feeling it today. I know it's really short and I'll try to do better. Sorry that it took me more than a month to update. So many tests and life is driving me crazy! Headbandz is a real game and I love it a lot. I am also really in love with The Script so you should check out their songs, especially the ones mentioned. Ok. Hope you enjoy this even a little bit. The party will be in the next chapter. Hopefully I'll update again before February ends. Review? Recommend? Favorite? Ciao. TwiliteHeart1730**


	15. Yellow Sponges and Cold Beer

**I suck. I know. I'm so sorry. Let's forget I haven't updated in FOREVER. We have now moved on. Anyway, thank you for reading I was really surprised that you guys liked the last chapter though it wasn't up to my par. This will be a longer chapter and I hope you enjoy it. If you want to know how the girls' party dresses look like, click on the links at the bottom of my profile. Ok this is Chapter 15. **

Disclaim: I don't own Carlisle, but I'm protective as well :)

Chapter 15

BPOV

Edward took his card out of his band, looked down at it, and suddenly his face scrunched up in anger. I couldn't hold it in and burst out laughing. The rest of the family joined me and Edward's face turned redder than I do usually.

"It says fucking lingerie," Edward huffed out. Esme didn't even scold him for cursing in the house, and continued laughing. My repetitive laughing brought me to tears, and as we laughed Edward became more embarrassed and angry. After a while, I gathered my bearings and patted his shoulder.

"Sorry for laughing Edward, but that was hilarious," I said trying to hold in a second round of laughter. He sighed and started to laugh too.

"I guess it's pretty funny," Edward said.

"Pretty funny? You had women's clothing on top of your head. Maybe I should replace it with the real thing tonight while you sleep. Babe, you got any I can borrow," Emmett said. Rosalie turned red with anger and pummeled Emmett with punches in his shoulder. Jasper, Alice, and I laughed at the comment and Edward looked like he wanted to join Rosalie in her beating of Emmett.

"Ok kids. That's enough. Your mother and I are going to retire to our room. Edward, don't kill your brother tonight. I don't need the police knocking at my door at midnight. Wait till tomorrow," Carlisle said with a smile and wink.

"Will do dad," Edward said with a mischievous smile.

"He's kidding Edward," Esme said and got up from the couch.

"I know," Edward said sadly. Esme and Carlisle went upstairs to their room saying goodbye to us.

"So what do you guys wanna do," Alice asked. We all sat their brainstorming and then Emmett exclaimed,

"Let's watch an action or scary movie. They always get me riled up and then I can't sleep."

"Isn't that a bad thing," Jasper asked.

"Yeah, if you're a pussy, but for MEN, sleeping is unnecessary." Everyone laughed at Emmett's stupid reasoning, but we agreed on watching a scary movie.

"Let's watch Bag of Bones," Rosalie said.

"Oh my god, I heard that was super scary," Alice said.

"And that's exactly why we're going to watch it. Rosalie got up and went to the library, where the Cullens kept their movies, and came back with the DVD in hand.

"I'm go make some popcorn and grab some drinks," Jasper said.

"I'll help," said Alice. This probably meant that they'd make out on the kitchen counter. I shook my head and snuggled closer to Edward. He looked at me and smiled.

"I'm really sorry I laughed. That was rude," I told him.

"Don't worry about it, I'm not that mad. It's just a game and I love your laugh it's infectious." We both smiled and a few minutes later Jasper and Alice came back with the snacks. Now that I think about it, their lips and face looked flushed. Hmm… Rosalie popped in the disc and we all got comfortable in pairs, Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward and I. The movie was two hours long and incredibly scary. I hid my face in Edward's shoulder most of the time, and he rubbed my back to comfort me. When it was done, all the girls sighed in relief, and even Edward and Jasper looked a little shaken up. Emmett just frowned with dissatisfaction and said,

"That wasn't even remotely scary." We all shot him gaping glances and threw throw pillows at him.

"NOT EVEN REMOTELY SCARY. I ALMOST PEED IN MY PANTS," Alice exclaimed. We all laughed and started cleaning up the living room. It was a quarter to midnight when we finished, and I went upstairs with Edward saying goodbye to the others. We walked hand in hand upstairs, and Edward walked me to my room.

"Thanks again for an amazing date," I told him.

"No problem. It'll be even better next time," he said smiling and kissed my forehead. He retired to his room and I breathed a contented sigh. I went to the bathroom, took a quick shower, changed into some Hello Kitty PJ's, and brushed my teeth. I got into bed reminiscing about Edward and my first date, and fell asleep.

_Saturday…_

The rest of the week went like usual. Rosalie complained about Emmett's eating habits but smiled while doing it because she loved him too much to be angry for more than 20 seconds. Alice squealed several times and Jasper smiled at her as much she squealed. Edward and I grew closer and became more and more in like with each other and tonight we made tonight's party our official second date and I was completely stoked. I don't really know Derek, but I'm so happy his parents are business moguls who go on weekend trips. Derek's a junior like the rest of the Cullens and I, and he's pretty reserved and doesn't like to speak out, so I'm guessing this party is being used to up his social factor. Anyways, I was glad he was having a party. I need one. I'm not a big fan of them because I never really had friends to hang out with, but now I do. Tanya used to force me to go to parties with her when I was back in Phoenix. She'd only invite me, so she could ditch me there and make me feel isolated. Her number one goal back then was to make me completely miserable every second of the day. I'd be left at the coat check, and she'd go off and make out and have sex with Jesse in an abandoned room. When I started dating Jake, parties got a little better, but Jake would always get drunk from too many beers and he would vomit in the front lawn. Not a pretty sight. So anyway, that's why for ONCE IN MY FREAKING LIFE I need a good party. Hopefully Edward's not the type to abandon his girlfriend for a cool beer and a rose bush, but I wasn't worried. He cares about me too much, and I don't think he's much of a drinker. I wonder if they'll even be any booze, not that I'm gonna have any. I'm a lightweight and in a couple seconds I'll be on the floor belting out hysterics only the voices in my head can understand. That's what one beer does to me, so I tend to stay away from that substance. As I pondered over this, I sat at one of the stools in the Cullen kitchen, or as Esme insists, MY kitchen, eating a bowl of Lucky Charms. Instead of eating though, I levitated the silver spoon in the air while I stared into space in my pensive thoughts.

"Are you gonna eat that cause' mine's finished," Emmett asked me. I blinked quickly and looked at the elevated spoon, quickly stuffing the contents into my mouth. I looked up at Emmett, seeing the pleading look in his eyes, and slid the bowl over to him. He gave me one of his crinkled grins, rubbed his hands in eagerness, and dug in. I've never seen anyone so excited to eat cereal. I would have told him to go get another bowl, but a last, I had finished the last of the Lucky Charms. Guess Esme's gonna have to take a grocery trip. I sighed and twisted out of the stool, to go sit with the others in the living room. Me being me, the slow poke, took FOREVER, according to Edward, to finish my cereal. In my defense, I was busy thinking not eating. I sat next to Edward on the sectional and he enveloped me in his arms, kissing the top of my forehead.

"You surrendered your cereal to Emmett," he asked.

"I couldn't deny him. He gave me the look," I said. That thing he does with his eyes is just mystical.

"Yeah the look is hard to shake off."

"Tell me about it, but I was full anyway."

"Cool." Edward returned his attention to the TV show he was watching, which was apparently a new episode of Spongebob Squarepants, which Emmett was paying close attention to as well. Cullen boys… Anyway, I took my eyes away from the TV screen and focused across from me. I saw Alice reading very attentively and glamorously her most sacred Seventeen magazine. She nodded every couple of seconds and made approving sounds when she liked a new garment she saw. Jasper, spending way too much with Alice it seems, was fully engrossed in the magazine as well. It was disturbing. Alice has really done a number on him. Rosalie was lounging in the La Z Boy, nonchalantly filing her nails with a Classic Car magazine in her lap, and I sat and wondered whether Rosalie was just a pretty boy… or bipolar. Feeling out of place, since everyone had something to do, I sighed in non-contentment. The party was for another 12 hours. 12 hours! What the hell should I do in these 12 hours! I shrugged out of Edward, when I decided to grab my iPod and jam to some of my favorite songs until I found sometime more fulfilling.

"Where're you going," Edward asked me.

"Just gonna go upstairs and grab my iPod," I replied.

"Tell Pablo I said hi."

"I'm bringing him down here. You can say it yourself." Pablo was the name of my penguin case that my iPod donned. Edward and I had named it together. Sometimes its name is Penelope. Guess today it's a boy. I jogged upstairs and grabbed my iPod. Then I went down the stairs with the same pace from before, and plopped myself next to Edward. He wrapped me in his arms again, said hi to Pablo, but he still did not take his eyes off Spongebob. At least Edward prefers yellow sponges over cold beers. I turned on my iPod, and put in the passcode. I clicked on my music, and pondered on what I should listen to. I decided to listen to Demi Lovato's album which was named after her. It's called Demi. My favorite songs were Neon Lights, Nightingale, Something That We're Not, and Made in the USA. I found myself playing the songs on loop over and over again, and before I knew it, it went black and my body decided to take a little siesta. When I awoke, I squinted at the clock and noticed it was 5pm. Holy crap I slept that long! I hadn't really slept that good the other night because I was too excited for the party, but mostly it was the fact I had a nightmare about Jacob. I'll probably tell Rose and Allie about it later. I looked to the left of me, and saw Alice's big blue eyes in front of me. I yelped a little bit in fright, but Alice didn't even flinch. I finally realized that I was lying alone on the couch, and wondered where Edward was.

"Bella Swan! Get your but up right now! We need to get ready for the party," Alice said. Holy crap… kill me now.

"Let the fun begin," I mumbled.

**Hello. I know, I know, I know. It's been MONTHS. School's been a doozy and I haven't had much inspiration, but today I finished my work and then I was like. Damn… I cannot give up this story. Prior to this day I had, but now I'm determined to see it to its end and begin a new story. First a couple of announcements. I knowww I promised a one shot. That will come very soon. I will try to write it this Memorial's Day Weekend. Secondly, I will not give up this story no matter what and will try to be more consistent with my updates. And thirdly, I still need more favorites, reviews, and follows. Be my inspiration. I still love constructive criticism and if anyone has any ideas for a one shot or a new story, I'd love to hear. Thank you to the one who are sticking with my Edward and Bella. Till next time. Oh… and I forgot. I know I said I'd put the party in here, but I want the entire next chapter to be about the party. Hope that's okay. Okay, now I'll shut up. TwiliteHeart1730**

**P.S.**

**Siesta: nap**

**I really love those Demi Lovato song's! Check them out! Ok… now I'm really done.**


End file.
